Emma in Wonderland
by Sensara
Summary: Ever a fan of DS9, Emma finds herself on the station, a prisoner of the Dominion. But she soon learns this is not all fun and games. What better prisoner than a naive girl with knowledge beyond Weyoun's wildest dreams? Rated T for safety.
1. Drastic Measures

_**Disclaimer: The OC's are mine, everything else doesn't belong to me. I'd like some reviews in my in-box, so please, review. Tell me what you think.**_

_It was cold...bare trees...feet were freezing...big log off the path..._

_Kaden...weed..._

_Falling...cold and dark, falling down..._

"See how much easier it is when you cooperate?" he whispered in my ear.

I shivered and nodded to placate him, but my head was still throbbing. He'd been at it for hours, digging through my past until he finally came upon that day in January...was it five years ago? It had been so long ago, it felt like twenty, not five.

"I'm glad you feel that way," he continued, stroking my cheek as he came around to face me. "I hope you won't be so stubborn this time."

He took his seat across the table from me and set down a PADD. "Let's begin, shall we? Who is Kaden?"

"He was...a boy from home...a neighbor. He disappeared five years ago...they searched for days..." I shivered again and nearly retched from the pain, but I managed to compose myself and continue. "We never found him...for the next two years, I...went out into the woods where we thought he was last and...looked around...it was my way to remember him," I said between shivers and gasps.

It was utterly freezing in this room, and I couldn't wait for this interrogation to be over so I could at least return to my quarters where it was more comfortable. They were smart to make the room like this; it gave prisoners incentive to do as they were told. And I was doing exactly what they wanted me to do.

He smiled at me. "How touching. Then what happened?"

A tear rolled down my cheek and I nearly cried out as another wave of pain washed over me. "I saw a log off the path where...I thought he might go to get high...he was smoking weed, and I knew it...he came home...out of the woods one day when I was thirteen...he was stoned, but I promised not to tell anyone...I went toward the log and...fell down a hole...woke up on the Nausican ship..."

"Really...how interesting. The monitor seems to agree with you, but I find it most disconcerting that there are random holes in the middle of the woods in your world that lead to ours. You can be assured that we will look into this, but you understand that our priorities take president over this matter. So, it may take a while to solve the little mystery of how you got here."

He stood up and walked so he was directly in front of me. My head was bowed in agony, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw the doctor load a hypospray and hand it to my interrogator.

He lifted my chin and dangled the hypo before my eyes. "You've done well today, my dear," he muttered seductively. "I hope all our meetings in the future will be as productive as this one."

He injected my neck, but his fingers lingered there and caressed my freezing skin.

"I think that's enough for today. Mental probes can damage the brain if used too often, so we'll wait a day or two and then continue our efforts."

He knelt down and gave me an imploring look. "I regret having to resort to such drastic measures to extract the information we need from you." But then his voice became as hard and cold as the chair I was strapped to. "Let's hope we don't have to use them again."

With his nod, they came forward and unstrapped me from the chair, and the doctor started work on healing the back of my neck where they had injected the mental probe.

"Until our next meeting, my dear," Weyoun said with a knowing smile.

And with that, he strode from the room, leaving me in the care of his subordinates: the Vorta doctor and the Jem'Hadar. I allowed the tears to stream down my face as they half-carried, half-dragged me to my quarters. They locked the door, and I managed to crawl into bed and curl up into a ball. There I lay until the inevitable stroke of midnight, when Weyoun would continue his interrogation here with soft caresses and gentle lies; but until that time, I allowed myself my tears, and the pillow was soaked long before evening fell on Cardassia Prime.


	2. Down the Rabbit Hole

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

My breath steamed before my face as I struggled over the path. The air was crisp and cold, and the tennis shoes I had on were insufficient against the cold. My feet were freezing, but I hurried on through the dead and barren trees. It was the 13th of January, the day my neighbor Kaden had disappeared two years ago. My shoes crunched and snapped over the dead leaves and twigs and made a disgusting suction sound as I trampled through mud. It had snowed a few days before, but it had since melted, leaving behind an icy cold sludge that swathed the narrow path.

I looked up, and the naked limbs stretched like black ink strokes against the dull overcast of sky. My eyes trailed down a tree, and something green caught my attention. I noticed up ahead where a giant tree had fallen in a clearing, and it was now covered in moss. The green, even faded, stood out against the melancholy browns and grays that dominated the forest. From the back of my mind, a memory of that gargantuan log floated before my eyes. I used to play hide-and-seek with Kaden and some others in these woods when I was young, and Kaden loved to hide around that log. I didn't blame him; it was the best place to hide in this area. A great place to hide if you didn't want to be found, if you were doing something wrong.

I wandered off the path and started toward the fallen tree trunk, and the shuffling of the leaves beneath my feet sounded loud in the frozen air. A squirrel scurried up a tree away from me, and his chatter almost seemed to mock me as I trekked through the forest.

Suddenly, a limb caught the ragged hem of my jeans and sent me flailing toward the ground. I expected to land on dead leaves and dirt, but for some reason I kept falling. The leaves must have covered a hole, and that hole was deep. I screamed out, hoping anyone would hear me, but cold silence pressed in on my ears, and suddenly my head collided with something hard.

…

"Gresh-nok trluur fac ghenbsh!"

A horrid succession of sounds reached my ears as I finally came to. I was lying on a hard surface, metal by the feel of it. I gasped in pain when a foot kicked my stomach.

"Pathetic human girl! Get up!"

Squeezing my eyes shut and open again, I raised my eyes to look at my assailant. I nearly gasped when I realized he wasn't human, and I was even more surprised when I recognized his species. He was Nausican, or a guy dressed up like one.

"I said to get up!" He grabbed the collar of my coat and dragged me into another room. I heard the ugly sounds again...I guess that was their language. I coughed and massaged the spot where he had kicked me.

"We should drop this weakling off at the station and let the Dominion have her!" I heard another guy yell. They all laughed cruelly and one murmured in agreement.

"How long before we reach the station?" one asked.

"We should be there within the hour," my assailant replied with a chuckle. He pulled me up so that his face was inches from my own. "The Dominion will be pleased to have such a pretty little thing like you. Be careful, or the Jem'Hadar will have you for dinner."

He laughed and threw me back down to the floor, and my temples throbbed from all the abuse. I didn't dare move a muscle, lest they kill me on the spot. I wouldn't put it past them. They continued on with their routines as if I wasn't there, but they had to drag me off to the side because I'm sure I was in their way. Finally, one reported that we were in visual range of the station. I craned my neck just enough to catch a glimpse of the tiny viewscreen, but I put my head back down and nearly sobbed when I saw Deep Space 9.

This had to be a dream. There was no way...no. I was in a coma. They found me in the woods, knocked out cold and they had to take me to the hospital. I was in a coma. This was all an illusion, made up by my mind in trying to heal itself, right?

Or...or maybe I was insane, right? This is all a hallucination. I'm dreaming this; I've gone crazy. There is absolutely no way that I am on a ship headed for Deep Space 9. Terok Nor. Whatever.

Two of them carried me off the bridge and into a docking bay, finally dropping me unceremoniously on the floor. I saw a pair of polished military boots.

"Is this the girl you contacted us about?"

"Yes," growled the Nausican. "And I expect to be well-paid for giving her up."

"We'll see." Two Cardassians hauled me to my feet and marched me down the corridor. Eventually, after winding through multiple corridors, we ended up on the Promenade. I was amazed at how realistic my insane mind made all this. Or comatose mind. Anyway, I knew it wasn't real.

We entered the security office and I laughed when I saw Odo gesture to the holding cells, and they dropped me on the floor of the cell furthest to the right. I was getting dropped a lot today, and it wasn't doing me much good. I never knew being in a coma could be so painful. I waved in hello at the Changeling, and he gave me a wary look and, after putting up the security screen, exited quickly.

Maybe a big shock of pain would bring me out of my coma. I felt better telling myself that this was a comatose illusion than a hallucination. I'd rather not think of myself of crazy, but maybe that was the problem. I smiled to myself and reached out to touch the security screen.

As if I had been burned, I jerked my hand back immediately. I sucked lightly on my searing fingers and gave up on the "big shock of pain" idea. I settled for sleep instead. Maybe I would wake up in the hospital, or in the insane asylum. I said a quick prayer to God that I would wake up surrounded by sterile instruments and ugly green walls instead of security screens and Cardassians.

I closed my eyes, and after an hour or two I managed to drift off to sleep.


	3. Games and Lies

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

_**long lost island: Hope this meets your exacting standards. Enjoy!**_

I woke up, half-expecting to be in my room, but when I rolled over and saw the gray carpet and heard the buzz of the security screen, I groaned. But sleeping seemed to have cleared my head some, and I realized now that it was highly unlikely that I was in a coma. This was not a dream. It was far too realistic and painful here for me to be in a comatose state, which only left me with one conclusion: I was insane.

I rubbed my eyes and noticed a shadow on the floor. I lifted my bleary eyes and laughed when I saw a short, stocky, smiling Vorta on the other side of the screen. Weyoun furrowed his brow at this, but he undid the screen and stepped over the threshold.

"Good morning," he said in his silky, cheerful tenor voice. "I see you've slept well. You needed it after yesterday's events, but I'm happy to see you rested and recovered."

I sat up and massaged my head. _I am insane, _I chanted to myself over and over, but acknowledging the fact didn't make Weyoun go away.

I heard him come toward me and I looked up at him. His pale purple-blue eyes sparkled in merriment, and his smile was making me feel slightly queasy. I was an avid fan of Deep Space 9, and Weyoun had always fascinated me. He was cunning and manipulative, but you couldn't help but love him. I sighed.

"What's your name?" he murmured.

"Emma."

"Emma," he repeated, his voice deepening. My stomach lurched and I had to suppress a shiver.

"Are you cold?"

I shook my head and smiled to myself.

"I'm sure you're hungry. Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine," I replied, despite my growling stomach. Eating was the last thing on my mind right now.

But Weyoun didn't take no for an answer. "I can tell when someone is lying to me, my dear, and besides, I can hear your stomach. How does soup sound to you?"

I nodded, feeling it best not to argue. He controlled a battalion or more of Jem'Hadar, so what he said would have to go. I groaned inwardly that I was stuck in such a situation, but I would have to make the best of it.

A Jem'Hadar soldier set some chicken soup down on the table outside my cell and the Vorta gestured for me to take a seat. I obeyed and got my first taste of replicated food. It tasted like very diluted Campbell's soup from a can, but it wasn't bad, but I was so hungry right now I'd eat cardboard if I had to. Weyoun chuckled and sat across from me.

"Feeling better?" he asked after I took the last bite.

I nodded and made to get up to dispense with my dishes, but with a gesture from Weyoun, the Jem'Hadar took care of it.

"Now...what were you doing on that Nausican ship, Emma?"

I considered my options. I was certain none of this was real, so I didn't see a problem with telling him the truth. But a feeling in the pit of my stomach told me to keep my mouth shut, to feign ignorance. And the best lie is a slightly altered truth, and I didn't have a clue of how I got here.

"I don't know what I was doing there. I'm not even sure how I got on that ship."

He tilted his head slightly, but his gaze hardened. "You're sure of that?"

I nodded, sighing. I hoped that Weyoun would take this as a sign of frustration and move on.

"I see...and now that you're here, what are we going to do with you?"

I hoped he didn't expect me to answer that. I had to keep reminding myself that this wasn't real and it didn't matter what they did, but I also obeyed my gut and kept silent. Weyoun's smile widened as he watched me grow more uncomfortable with each passing minute. Did he want me to answer the question?

"I don't know, that's up to you, isn't it?"

He laughed and leaned forward with a dangerous smile.

"No, Emma...that's entirely up to you. I can sense that you know more than you claim, no matter how much you try to circumvent me. I will return this afternoon. You have until then to decide how you want us to deal with you. I can make things very pleasant for you, Emma..."

His hand gently covered mine, but his cold touch and his whisper sent a chill down my spine.

"But I can make things very unpleasant, too. Stop your games and stop your lying. You have until 1500."

He stood and his icy gaze seemed to suck the warmth from my bones, but after a second or two his gaze became friendly again.

"I'll see you this afternoon, my dear."

A Jem'Hadar grabbed me and shoved me back into my cell, replacing the screen, but by the time I turned back around, Weyoun had left.

I sat down and let my whirling thoughts settle before I started to analyze my options. Weyoun said he could somehow sense that I knew things, and unfortunately, his sense was accurate. I had devoted weeks upon weeks to watching the show, and I'm sure I could rattle off tons of things the Dominion would love to know.

But none of this was real. It was all some fantasy my mind had made up. Maybe I had a concussion and it had left me with brain damage. _I was insane, _I told myself again.

Or was I?

If I was sitting here asking myself if I was insane, did that make me sane? Do insane people analyze problems and try to make rational decisions? Both my head and my gut told me no. And although logic would have me believe that I had lost my wits, somehow I couldn't shake the feeling that logic was wrong on this one. I laughed at the notion, thinking how Spock would take it. But everything about this situation was illogical. Random holes don't open up in woods and suck you into fictional worlds, do they?

Or do they?

Unbidden from the back of my mind, a quote from TNG echoed in my ears.

_For a split second, your mind was open to possibilities you'd never considered before._

So was this just an illusion...or was it something more?

Back and forth, I argued with myself, but the more I tried to tell myself that this wasn't real, the more my arguments sounded...childish. A feeling I'd never felt before sank over me as my mind concluded that this was reality, that I would have to accept the consequences of my choices here...that I could die here.

Suddenly, Weyoun's threats weighed down on me, and the gravity of the situation made me feel older and more tired than I'd ever felt in my life. This was no game. This was no illusion.

I was a prisoner of the Dominion, faced with a difficult choice: I could defy Weyoun and be executed, or I could cooperate and condemn thousands to their deaths.


	4. Unexpected Guests

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

The hiss of the doors interrupted my thoughts, and I mentally steeled myself for this meeting with Weyoun. But to my surprise, it was Odo and Kira.

I sighed in relief and sat back down. "Hi."

They nodded in greeting. "What's your name?" Kira asked.

"Emma. It's nice to meet you, Major Kira."

Despite all that was happening, I felt a twinge of excitement as they stood before me. Odo was grumpy and aloof, but he had a kind and caring heart underneath all that. And Kira had always been one of my favorite characters. I hated all the wimpy slutty females from the original series, from their simpering and subordinate attitudes to the horrible impractical uniforms they wore. Kira Nerys was the opposite of that. She was headstrong and willful, and she did not take anyone's crap, not for a second. It was great to have a strong female lead who wasn't an annoying know-it-all like Dax.

I didn't worry about Kira knowing what I knew, because I was certain she would never reveal anything. But even so, I would have to watch my mouth around Odo. He would betray Kira and the resistance cell by linking with the Female Changeling, thus revealing valuable information to her if she wanted it.

Kira raised her eyebrow in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

"You don't want to know, trust me. But I am glad to see you. As you can see...we have a bit of a problem."

"What do you mean?" asked Odo suspiciously.

"What's the status of the minefield?" I replied, hoping he would see my point.

A glint of fear entered Odo's eyes, but Kira wasn't so easily daunted. "You're meddling in things a girl your age shouldn't meddle in."

"It wasn't my choice to meddle in them. I was thrown in, and I need your help to get out."

Odo chuckled dryly. "Do you think it's that easy to escape this holding cell?"

I shook my head. "No, but it's not impossible."

"Why should we help you?" probed Kira incredulously.

I stood up and walked toward her, coming to a stop right before the screen.

"Because I know things that could help the Federation win this war. And I also know things that could help the Dominion win as well. You're Major Kira Nerys, a member of the Bajoran militia. You've served under Captain Sisko for five years now, and although at first you weren't sure how to address him considering you considered him the Emissary to the Prophets, now you've developed a close friendship with him. You've had a relationship with Vedik Baryl. You were a member of the Resistance Movement during the Occupation, in Shakaar's cell. Do I need to keep going?"

The Major and the Changeling stood dumbfounded as I rattled off Kira's life story to them.

"How do you know this?" she whispered to me.

"Like I said, you don't want to know."

"Yes, we do. And Weyoun will want to know as well," Odo said grimly.

I snorted. "Trust me, I'm not going to be as forthcoming with him."

"Then he'll execute you," replied Odo. "I wouldn't put it past him to do something like that."

"I'll give him enough information to prove that I'm useful," I countered. "Then I'll keep him guessing the rest of the way. And this will probably be the last free conversation I'll be able to have with you, at least with you, Kira. Once I prove Weyoun right, I don't think they'll let just anyone talk to me."

"Once you prove Weyoun right?" Odo repeated, confused.

"He's very perceptive. He could tell that I knew things, and he's right. And what better prisoner for the Dominion than a stupid fangirl with knowledge she shouldn't have?"

I sat back down, trying to hold in my tears. "I guess it's not so bad, though. I don't know every little detail or anything, I just know some important stuff."

I glanced up at them and a worrying thought came to my mind. "I hope you don't think I'm cocky or anything." The last thing I wanted was to sound like Dax.

Kira laughed soberly. "You sounded like it for a bit, but I can see your predicament. You're worried...we all are."

A soft impatient cough caused us all to turn around. Weyoun, escorted by two Jem'Hadar, was standing in the doorway. He bowed to Odo and gave Kira a reassuring smile, but his glance strayed to me, and his eyes were filled with triumph.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I think it best to restrict this prisoner's access to outside contact."

"Why?" said Odo, and for a moment, hope made my heart skip a beat.

"I have orders from the Founders. I contacted them this afternoon and they agree with my assessment. No one is to talk to her without my permission."

He bowed his head contritely. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Kira threw him a stone-faced look before striding out, and Odo reluctantly followed her. The Jem'Hadar also left, and I saw them station themselves on either side of the door before it closed. Weyoun walked forward, and I had to try to steady my pounding heart as he released the security screen. When he saw the terrified look on my face, he chuckled.

"Please, Emma, try to relax. You have nothing to fear from me."

I expected him to have me sit at the table again, but instead he came and sat beside me. Having him this close was...uncomfortable. He smiled and clapped his hands together, as was his mannerism.

"Now, have you made up your mind?"

"About what?"

"About how we are going to treat you, my dear."

I looked away. "I don't really have much of a choice, do I? I'll help you...to a point."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. "And here I was expecting you to refuse! I'm glad you've made the right choice, Emma. I would hate to have to execute you."

So Odo was right. "What do you want to know?"

He smiled maliciously. "Before I ask my questions, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"What's that?"

His smile widened. "You seem to know...a great deal about me. Would you care to tell me what you know? How am I perceived where you come from?"

"I come from Earth, and I'm sure you know how they feel about you there."

He laughed. "I know perfectly well. But you're not from Earth...at least not the Earth I know."

My heart stopped. "What are you talking about?" I croaked, cursing that my voice betrayed me.

He stood and towered above me. "Do you really think Starfleet is so incompetent that they would let a mere girl like yourself be an informant? Or are you disillusioned that you believe you could bypass Starfleet's security codes? Honestly, I think you know as well as I...you're far too well informed to be from Earth, but I'm sure you have the Federation's best interests at heart. Besides, you admitted yourself that you know things that would help them win the war."

I closed my eyes and sighed. I hadn't even been face to face with Weyoun and already I had slipped up. Those ears of his could pick up conversations across rooms and probably through doors.

"What do you know about the minefield, Emma?"

"That it's the only thing between us and destruction," I said irritably. He was winning this game and it ticked me off.

He laughed humorlessly. "Now is not the time to be smart with me. Do you know how to bring it down?"

"I'm sure you'll find the answer soon enough," I replied vaguely.

He turned to me, intruiged. "And when will that be?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me."

This made him angry, and suddenly he was in my face and nearly growling in his anger.

"Stop playing games with me, Emma," he said slowly. "This is the last time I'm going to tell you. If you defy me again, you'll regret it."

The anger dissipated off his face and a smile returned, then he backed up and relaxed. He opened his mouth to say something else, but before he did, I interrupted.

"How so?"

His brows furrowed in confusion. "I don't follow you."

"You said I would regret it. What are you going to do to me?" I had to know what I was up against, because there was no way I could do everything he wanted me to do.

His eyes twinkled in merriment as he came back to the bench. Again, he towered over me, but this time I was much more apprehensive of his actions. I could deal with an angry Weyoun, but a playful Weyoun?

He half-knelt on the bench and his face was inches from my own. He could probably hear my pounding heart at this distance. I looked into his pale purple eyes and waited.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked softly, and chills crawled up my spine.

I nodded.

"I'm sure I can think of something...unpleasant..." he replied, his lips nearly touching my cheek. If studying Weyoun on the show had taught me anything, it was that he had no respect for personal space.

_I find inter-species mating rituals fascinating to watch._

The quote came out of nowhere and I couldn't suppress my shiver. He laughed softly, and now that he saw that invading my bubble made me uncomfortable, I'm sure he would use that to his advantage.

"Now, my dear, we were discussing the minefield."

I sat stock still, my lips sealed tight. I had already revealed enough, and Weyoun would have to try harder than that to get the answers he wanted. But I was afraid that he might succeed.

"It's such a shame that you don't want to talk to me. If only we worked together, we could bring an end to this terrible war. You could be a hero, Emma. Think of the lives you could save," he whispered into my ear.

He still hadn't backed off; the holding cell was so small that even if I pulled myself away, he could corner me easily.

But his words rang in my ears and I answered him very carefully.

"Why do you think I'm not talking? You'd destroy Earth the minute the Jem'Hadar had taken care of the Federation. We both know that."

He looked hurt, but I knew it was only for show. He had used this technique before on Sisko.

"For someone who is so well informed, it's disappointing to see that you don't understand us at all."

"I understand you well enough!" I shouted back, my restraint giving way to my irritation. I stood up. "The Dominion is a cowardly, slippery, power-hungry organization based on fear and conquest! You knew you couldn't take on a united quadrant, so you did your best to tear us apart! You started the Klingon-Cardassian war and then offered to help when Cardassia needed you the most, and then you sign non-aggression pacts with half the quadrant, leaving the Federation and the Klingons to fend for themselves! Don't play the 'you don't understand us' card with me, Weyoun."

During my tirade, his expression had hardened. He was no longer pretending to be offended. His gaze was calculating and cold as it swept over me, and despite my anger, I shivered.

He stood and walked over to me. "No," he said softly. "I won't underestimate you again, Emma. You know far too much for your own good, and believe me...you'll wish you didn't know a thing by the time I'm through with you."

I held in my horror and kept a straight face as a sickening, triumphant smile raised the corners of his creamy white lips. I already wished that I didn't know anything, but I had a terrible feeling that Weyoun was going to show me just how much I regretted being here.


	5. Another Game

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"Get up, human!"

Those words and a violent prod from the butt of a phaser rifle led to my rude awakening. Two Jem'Hadar soldiers were standing there impatiently, but I saw no sign of Weyoun.

"I said, get up!"

I jumped up off the bench to avoid another encounter with his rifle; he and his colleague laughed.

"Where's Weyoun?" I asked.

They didn't answer, rather they pushed me out of the cell and onto the Promenade. There was almost no one here and many of the shops were closed. Only a few bleary-eyed Bajoran security guards stood about, drinking coffee and avoiding the Jem'Hadar.

The soldiers led me to the turbolift and ordered for the habitat ring. In the deathly silence, our footsteps sounded loud as we walked down a corridor. I didn't dare run; I had no idea where I was and the Jem'Hadar had their guns trained on me. To run would be to commit suicide, and even though my prospects here looked bleak, I wasn't about to kill myself in a stupid move like that.

We came to a door and one of the soldiers opened it for me, then nudged me forward. I walked in with trepidation, not sure who or what I would find.

Partially to my relief, Weyoun was sitting on a couch, and he gestured for me to take a seat across from him. I obeyed, and with a glance from their Vorta, the Jem'Hadar left us alone. Any relief I felt at seeing a familiar face was quickly drained as Weyoun looked me up and down. I was already on edge since the Jem'Hadar refused to reveal to me where we were going in the first place, and now my heart was pounding.

He chuckled softly. "I can hear your pulse from here, you know."

He stood and walked around the room. "These will be your new quarters. You are not to leave them unless I tell you to, understood?" He turned to me with a knowing glance.

I nodded, too tired to protest.

"I realize I must have woken you from your sleep, but I hope you're awake enough to answer some questions."

Great. Another interrogation. He had been trying to get to me for a week, but I hadn't revealed much. But I had a feeling the Vorta had more tricks up his sleeve than me. He had four lifetimes of experience to draw upon, while I had less than a third of one.

"Tonight we're going to play a little game."

Those words triggered a siren in my brain, and sooner than he could blink, I was standing behind the couch, tense and ready to move. He tilted his head to the side and laughed.

"I assure you, my dear, no one is going to harm you in that way. Yet. Now...the rules of this game are simple. I ask you a question, and if you answer it to my satisfaction, I'll ask you another one. However...if you answer wrong or refuse to answer, you will remove one article of clothing. Do you understand?"

"What makes you think I'm going to strip for you?" I asked, and despite my bravado, my heart was hammering a hole in my chest.

"If you don't do as I ask, I will have to resort to harsher measures, my dear. You remove your clothes, or I'll remove them for you."

I looked down at the floor, a flush creeping up my cheeks. Despite the fact that I was uncomfortable around him, he was very attractive. For a crazy moment, I wondered if it really would be so bad being his prisoner, until I came back to reality and the sick feeling in my stomach returned. I could hear him come closer.

"Are you ready to begin?"

I snorted. "No."

His smile widened. "Wrong answer, Emma. Please remove your shirt."

"That's not fair! We haven't even-"

But he took a step forward, so I shut my mouth and took off my sweater. I was thankful that I had on so many layers. Other than the sweater I had just removed, I had on two more thin shirts and a camisole, but on my bottom half I only wore a pair of faded jeans.

He chuckled. "I see you've dressed warmly. Smart girl. Now...how do we take down the minefield?"

I didn't even bother answering. I tore off my Yankee t-shirt and threw it at Weyoun's feet. He laughed again.

"This should be very interesting. Tell me all you know about the Vorta."

I took a deep breath. "Vorta were...forest-dwelling ape-like creatures who ate kava nuts and rippleberries and lived in hollowed out trees. They lived in fear of being someone's dinner until a wounded Changeling came stumbling through the trees. A family of Vorta-" here I stopped for a moment and smiled, thinking of Yulgrin. "A family of Vorta hid the Changeling and in exchange, he promised that he would transform them into a powerful race that would be part of some great inter-galactic empire."

Weyoun leaned back against the couch, and I could tell that he was surprised.

"So the Changeling kept his word. Now you have a limited sense of taste, no sense of aesthetics, poor eyesight, excellent hearing, and a love of manipulating people. You serve the Founders in all things, but in case you don't, there's a self-termination implant in your brain stem. I assume that all of you are clones, but I can't be sure because we don't know much about your race anyway."

He looked delighted. "You know more than most. You answered correctly and quite eloquently, I might add. Now...how do you know so much about the Vorta?"

I sighed. "I pay attention?"

He shook his head. "You're avoiding the question, my dear, and it will not do."

I frowned and pulled off the second t-shirt, leaving me with only one layer and a bra before I was half-naked.

He seemed to be enjoying my predicament, but thankfully his next question was easy.

"Is there a resistance movement against us on this station?"

"No."

He raised his eyebrows. "You're sure about that?"

I nodded. If the minefield hadn't been taken down yet, then Kira hadn't formed her cell. "Does that answer your question?"

He bowed his head in affirmation. "Will the Federation take back this station?"

Now he had me cornered, but I hid it as best I could.

"I don't know."

He smiled. "Your camisole, my dear."

At first I wanted to protest, but considering I had worn less to the beach, I thought better of it and added the camisole to the pile of clothing on the floor.

Weyoun's eyes glittered in triumph as he walked around me, examining my near-naked form. I stood up straight and tried not to think about the situation too much. But he dashed my every effort as his finger lightly traced my curves.

"The human body is a fascinating piece of work, isn't it?" he whispered in my ear, his hands gently coming around to hold me in an embrace. I repressed a shiver as his fingers lightly explored my exposed stomach, but I couldn't hold back a gasp when his lips lightly touched my neck.

His chuckled reverberated through me. "Do you find that stimulating, my dear?"

I could feel every hair on my body stand on end at his words, and again I gasped as he repeated his actions. It was stimulating, but there was no way I was going to admit that to Weyoun.

"I'm sure there are at least a dozen Cardassians on this station who would love to see you like this," he whispered seductively. "I wonder what would happen if someone like Damar could do exactly what I'm doing right now."

His fingers lightly ran along the hem of my bra, and I had to resist the urge to moan, and I hated that it felt so good. But when he started to play with the clasp in the back, I twisted away and crossed my arms over my chest. He laughed.

"I see, so you do value your modesty. I hope it gives you incentive to answer my questions correctly. So I'll ask you again...how do we bring down the minefield?"

"Has Damar been promoted yet?"

"What does Damar have to do with this?"

I looked away, silent, but my head snapped back to attention when I felt the button of my jeans become undone. I grabbed Weyoun's hand, but this only caused him to laugh.

"I have a battalion of Jem'Hadar at my beck and call, Emma. They do love to fight the enemy and they're so loyal...they will do whatever I tell them to. But I don't think you want one of them in on this game, do you?"

I stared into his pale eyes. "No," I croaked. My throat felt like sand.

"Then let go of my hand," he said slowly, his expression hardening. Reluctantly, I let go. I closed my eyes as he unzipped my jeans and pulled them down my legs, reminding myself once again that my swimsuit was more revealing than my bra and underwear. I kicked my jeans off and they landed near the pile of clothing.

But even as I tried to convince myself that it was ok to be in this little clothing, I felt my face get hot as Weyoun stared at my legs. I felt helpless as he came forward and wrapped his arms around me. I was fairly certain that he felt no sexual urges, but doubt started to gnaw at me as his hands ran down my thighs.

As if reading my mind, he looked at me. "Don't be ridiculous, Emma. Your body is fascinating to be sure...but you'd have to do a lot more than remove your clothing to arouse me."

I frowned. "I thought..."

Weyoun laughed and stroked my cheek. "If I had wanted you in that way, Emma, you would be mine by now. Though...it would be a fascinating experience. Intimacy has always interested me, but I've never experienced it myself." He chuckled and pressed against me. "Maybe later you can help to change that..."

His whisper sent a thrill of horror through me. Weyoun was a fascinating person, and, I admitted to myself, rather sexy, but he was also manipulative and cruel. My torment was pleasing to him.

But if that was the case, why did it feel so good to have his fingers caress my skin like that? I cursed myself as it seemed that Weyoun was winning this round of our interrogations. I didn't dare move for fear of what he would do.

"I thought you wanted answers?" I said to bring his attention back to the task at hand.

He looked up at me, surprised. "I do. And I'll get them."

I must have still looked bewildered, because he smiled maliciously at me. "Oh, Emma, don't you see? A few more meetings like this...who knows what you'll tell me?"

His laughter washed over me like a terrible wave, and I felt tears prick my eyes as I realized the truth in his words. I didn't know if I was able to take on torture and abuse just to prolong the inevitable. And wouldn't Kira get a message out anyway? I couldn't risk it; I had to time it just right.

His fingers wandered to the hem of my bra again.

"We were talking about Damar," I said hastily. He looked up at me, intrigued.

"Go on."

"Um...he's not as stupid as you think he is..." I said, unsure of how to proceed.

"And?" he said expectantly.

I cast around for something to say. "Just...don't push him too hard, ok? People don't like to be pushed around and..."

He looked at me incredulously. "Is that all you have to say, Emma?" His forefinger lifted one of the straps of my bra. "If you want this," he let it snap back onto my skin, "to stay on, you had better come up with a better excuse for an answer than that."

I didn't answer immediately and he started to pull my strap down.

"He's the one who will figure out how to take down the minefield," I said quickly, closing my eyes as I damned myself. Weyoun had won this round.

"Really?" he said cheerfully. "Now that's more like it, Emma. A few more tidbits like that and you could be useful to the Dominion."

He released me and walked out of my quarters.

I let a few tears slip down my cheeks as I put my clothes back on. I couldn't believe that I had relented that easily; I was sure that I could hold him off for another week at least. But I was wrong, and I cursed as I admitted to myself that it was foolish of me to think that I could outsmart the Dominion.

If Weyoun's behavior tonight was any indication of the direction these interrogations were going in, I would have to suspend my modesty. I couldn't afford another night like tonight. But on the other hand, I was lucky that Weyoun was as patient as he was, or I might be dead right now.

Or worse.


	6. The Loss

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

"I'll ask you one more time. How do we bring down the minefield?"

I looked up at him through my tear-filled eyes and took a deep breath. "Why don't you ask Damar?"

Weyoun clicked his tongue and picked up the hypospray. For the last half hour, we had been playing this "game" because he hadn't been satisfied with my answers lately. Two times he had nearly gotten me naked, but I then fed him something to avoid it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't let go of my modesty, and it would have been humiliating to have him see me exposed like that. So, frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere with me, Weyoun switched tactics, and it looked like this one might be more successful.

He injected my neck and I couldn't hold back my cry of pain. It was if someone had peeled off my skin and then thrown seawater onto it. I squeezed my eyes shut through my agony, and a few more tears joined the countless ones that had already fallen to the floor.

"Emma...tell me."

His voice was soothing and soft, and he knelt down before me and dangled another hypospray before my eyes.

"Tell me, and I'll give you this. But without it, you'll be paralyzed for two hours."

"I'll take that two hours," I said through gritted teeth.

"You're sure of that, my dear?" he inquired with a sickening grin. "A lot can happen in two hours."

I closed my eyes as his meaning sunk in, but I refused to give him the answer.

"Has Damar been promoted yet?" I gasped out.

A pause. "What if he has?"

"Just tell me yes or no!" I screamed, breaking down into sobs.

"You're really not in a position to be asking me questions. You had better choose quickly; do you want to give me the answer or can I have my time with you for two hours?"

I cried out again as the pain consumed me, and I was about to tell him anything, anything to get out of this torment.

"The minefield..."

"Yes?" he whispered expectantly.

But it was too late. I felt my body go limp, and I collapsed back onto the floor.

I heard him sigh. "I see you've made your choice."

With strength I didn't expect from him, Weyoun picked me up and carried me into the bedroom. Holding me up, he removed my shirt and jeans, leaving me in the state that I usually ended up in during our sessions. He tenderly laid me back against the pillow, then lay himself on top of me. As he carefully moved my bra strap, I felt tears well up in my eyes and run down into my hair. He wiped them away with a sympathetic smile.

"I thought you were attracted to me, Emma."

I responded with more tears, which he also wiped away. He wouldn't even allow me my own grief.

But despite my horror, I gasped when his lips gently touched my shoulder. He breathed softly on my skin from where his lips had touched down all the way up my neck.

"You were about to tell me something about the minefield..." he whispered, and a chill like venom crept down my spine.

I stayed silent, but gasped as his fingernails dug into my arms.

"I've seen the way you look at me," he whispered harshly. "I saw the way you reacted to my touch. And I can give you what you desire, my dear Emma..." His voice took on a seductive undertone that was dripping with sweetness.

Carefully but forcefully, his lips covered mine. Slowly, they caressed my lips, savoring every inch of them. Again and again, like pale petals they pressed against me, and I couldn't suppress a moan. I heard him chuckle.

"That's more like it." His hand wondered down my body, and I squealed when it touched down. A mixture of a sob and a groan escaped my lips, which got his attention.

"Please..." I breathed.

"You find that pleasurable, don't you, Emma?" He did it again and was rewarded with cry from me. I gasped for breath.

Again, he pressed against me, harder this time, and it took a second before any sound came out of my mouth. I closed my eyes and willed my limbs to move, but they wouldn't budge an inch. Weyoun was right: I was paralyzed.

"That's right, my dear, you can't move. Tell me how to take down the minefield, or the little clothing you have on is going to come off."

Another tear slipped down my cheek, but he kissed it away and his voice became gentle.

"Is it really that hard to tell me?" he whispered as he stroked my hair. "Or do you desire my attentions so much that you're willing to defy me?"

My expression hardened. "I don't want your attentions, Weyoun. I want to go home."

"I can make that possible," he muttered softly in my ear. "Just tell me the answer."

I didn't answer, and his lips wondered to my neck, and I couldn't hold back a gasp. An intense tingle started to build where he was caressing me, and that combined with another press down below caused me to cry out again.

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I whispered yes. I hated it, but it was the most intense pleasure I had ever felt in my life. Once again, it felt like he could read my mind, because he looked at me incredulously.

"Have anyone else ever done this to you before?"

I muttered out a negative, and his laughter filled my ears.

"You mean to tell me this is your first time? How delightful!" He continued to laugh as he traced the hem of my bra. "No man has ever seen what's beneath this?"

Another negative and more tears were my answer. To my surprise, his expression turned to contriteness and he stroked my cheek.

"I never realized that this was your first time to be intimate. I can afford to be patient..." Then his voice hardened. "But my patience is wearing thin. I don't care about Damar...I want to hear the answer from you. Now. Or the next hour will be very unpleasant for you."

I could feel the paralysis had worn off a little and I managed to shake my head no.

He took hold of the hem of my underwear and started to remove it.

"Take it down with an anti-graviton beam!" I said rapidly, then broke down into sobs. A delighted grin broke out on his face as he considered my answer. He nodded absentmindedly, then gazed down at me in triumph.

"I knew you'd come to your senses eventually, my dearest Emma. But this is just the beginning. I know you have more information that you're not telling me."

He continued to remove my underclothes.

"What are you doing?" I protested. He looked at me in surprise.

"You agreed to let me have my way for two hours, regardless of the answers you've provided."

…

"We will find a way to get you home, my dear. I promise. You've done well tonight." His voice betrayed the double meaning in his words. I hid my face as he watched me put my shirt back on.

"Do you regret what happened?"

I threw him a dirty look. "Please, go away."

He chuckled and complied with my request, leaving me alone again in my quarters. I started the sonic shower and undressed, but I avoided looking down at my body. I could still feel the ghost of his fingers in between my legs. Despite his threats, he hadn't done anything drastic, but I still felt dirty and hoped the shower would help wash away the memories of his kisses.

The worst part, I decided as I let the steam roll over my body, was that now that I thought about it, some things that he had done had felt...exhilarating...

I shook my head vehemently, clearing my thoughts of that. He had used me, for heaven's sake! I expected more tears as my insides battled, but none came. I supposed I was past that stage now. All I wanted to do now was sleep and forget all of this in my dreams. I almost laughed as I thought about it: odds are that if I dreamed tonight, it would be something weird and random. I hoped I wouldn't dream about what had just happened...

I walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed and exhausted. I was about to flop down on the bed before I thought better of it and headed for the couch instead. I ordered the computer to dim the lights and then I closed my eyes.

Today's events floated before my mind's eye: feelings, words...a jumbled up and confused mess as my brain shut down for the night. But as I slipped into unconsciousness, a few more tears stained the armrest before I blacked out.


	7. Descending Reality

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I awoke to the sound of snoring, and for a terrifying moment, I thought Weyoun had come back. But then I remembered that Weyoun doesn't snore, so I quietly got off the couch and headed toward the sound. When I saw the uniform, I thought it might be Dukat, which was worse than Weyoun, but when I got closer I realized it was Damar, in a drunken stupor and sleeping it off on the floor of my quarters. I knelt down beside him and shook him vigorously.

"Damar. Wake up."

He shot up and stared at me wildly. "Who are you?"

"That's not important. What are you doing in my quarters?"

"What do you mean?" he slurred. "This...my quarters..."

"I'm telling you, you've got the wrong room."

He nodded absentmindedly and I helped him off the floor. His clear blue eyes stared at me blearily as he tried to regain his balance.

"Do you want a _raktajino_?" He stared at me in confusion.

"Klingon coffee? You wouldn't want to stumble home and bump into every bulkhead on the way there, would you?" I headed toward the replicator.

"Got to tell...Dukat..." he murmured, rubbing his eyes.

I stopped in my tracks and slowly turned around. "Tell him what?"

"The minefield..."

My heart stopped. "You found the answer?"

"Anti-graviton beam..." I ordered his coffee from the replicator and handed it to him with a smile.

"Why don't you go to your quarters and get some rest? You can tell Dukat in the morning, ok?"

He nodded, but he had sobered up a bit and looked me up and down. A lazy smile spread over his face and he took a clumsy step toward me.

"You're...rather pretty..." he slurred. I sighed in frustration and gently guided him to the door.

"Go home, Damar. Thanks for stopping by."

He stumbled down the corridor, accidentally bumping into a bulkhead on the way. I giggled and was surprised to feel tears in my eyes. Damar had just ensured the safety of the Alpha Quadrant, and for all my worries, I had only revealed the answer a day ahead of schedule. I just hoped Kira and the resistance cell would jump on board quickly enough to prevent the _Defiant's_ destruction. The rest was in the hands of the Prophets. I curled back up on the couch and slept more soundly than I had in days.

…

Weyoun sighed inwardly as Damar gave his report on the minefield, as it turned out that interrogating Emma had only given him a small advantage over Dukat and the Cardassians. So this was what she meant when she kept asking about Damar. He was certain Dukat would promote his adjutant as a reward for finding the answer.

He smiled as his thoughts drifted to the girl. Her reactions had been most fascinating and he longed to see more; his eyes glittered in triumph as he contemplated the next step in his interrogations. He knew the Federation would attempt to take the station back eventually, and he needed to know if they were going to make a move against them.

And he knew just the place to go to get the answers.

…

I sang to myself as I washed my hair. It had been a few days since Weyoun's last visit, and I was starting to relax a little. I felt more confident alone, so I belted out MIKA and Katy Perry at the top of my lungs, certain that no one was listening.

It seemed that songs were the only thing that kept me occupied over these last few days. I usually didn't sing pop in the shower, but I expanded my horizons out of boredom.

I rinsed my hair and got out of the shower, grabbing a towel to wrap around myself. I continued to hum as I walked into the other room, but I stopped dead when I saw Weyoun sitting patiently on the bed, a gleeful smile plastered on his face.

My hand immediately went to the towel around my core, and I cursed myself that I didn't get dressed in the other room.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your songs were quite interesting, my dear, and the sonic shower amplifies your voice quite nicely. But the lyrics leave something to be desired."

I frowned. "Were you listening to me the entire time?" I asked, my face growing hot as a blush crept up my cheeks.

"Not the entire time."

"Why are you here?"

He stood up and clapped his hands. "I understand Damar paid you a visit a couple of nights ago. Would you care to fill me in?"

"He was drunk and thought these were his quarters. I got him some coffee and sent him on his way."

"And that's all?"

I nodded.

"You didn't tell him about the minefield?"

"No, he told me. I told you he would figure it out eventually."

Weyoun nodded and came closer. "And I appreciate your honesty in both cases. So...I need you to be honest with me again."

I gripped the towel tighter and looked down at the floor. I saw his shadow approach me, and a gentle finger lifted my chin.

"It bothers me how upset you were the last time we met. Am I really that repulsive to you, Emma?"

I didn't answer, and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

"Describe how this feels, my dear. I want to know."

His eyes stared at me intently as I felt my blood rush and my heart pound.

"I...don't know how to describe it..."

His eyes narrowed as his finger lightly traced my spine. "Really? Try."

I was too absorbed in the rush of feelings to attempt to gather words to explain how it all felt. He held me even closer, crushing me in his cruel embrace.

"Why don't you take the towel off, Emma? I've already seen what's beneath it, so you have nothing to hide," he whispered in my ear, sending chills from my head down to my toes. I simply looked up at him pleadingly, but it seemed he wasn't going to let me go without a fight.

"What do you want to know?"

"I've already told you what I want to know. I expect an answer." He turned me around to face the bed so that my back was to him. I felt his breath on my neck and it was giving me chills.

"Do you want me to do what I did last time? I assure you, my dear, I will not be as gentle this time."

I shivered as his hand crept down my body and found my legs. I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he went to work, determined not to give him the satisfaction of a response. But it was hard to keep still and silent when he refused to quit; it was getting harder and harder not to moan.

But he finally won when I couldn't restrain myself any longer. I let out a long, husky moan and leaned against him. He responded with a chuckle.

"I see...so you do find that pleasurable after all..."

"Yes..." There was no use in lying, he knew I liked what he did. He turned me around again and quickly closed the distance between us. A rough, impatient kiss covered my lips, and my hands left the towel to creep around him. My fingernails dug into the back of his neck, and I felt the towel slip to the floor. I broke away, mortified.

"Now really, I've seen every bit of you there is to see, my dear. It's useless to hide and it only makes things difficult when you give in to your silly apprehension," he muttered dangerously. "I'll have to break you of that."

Every inch of me went cold at his words, and he shoved me onto the bed and pinned me there, a satisfied, triumphant, smug look on his face.

"I'll have to break you of a lot of things, Emma. Let's start now, shall we?"

His lips moved on to my neck, and his hands lightly traced the outlines of my body.

"Tell me...is Sisko...going to take back...this station?" he muttered in between kisses.

"I don't know," I gasped. "It depends on so many things, and..." I couldn't breath for a second or two as his hands wandered over me.

"Go on," he whispered, egging me on with rougher caresses.

I refused to be the one to blow the lid off Kira's resistance cell. I'd leave that to the Cardassians, so I didn't respond. He stopped and stared at me.

"There's something you're not telling me..." he said slowly. He leaned forward so that his lips were right next to my ear. "I'll have to break you of your fondness for these Federation people too. What secrets are you hiding from me?" His lips were so close that they brushed the outer cartilage of my ear, and I gasped as the tingling sensation started to build there too.

"Tell me," he insisted, "or the little modesty you have left will be gone."

"What do you mean?" I asked through gritted teeth. He smiled maliciously.

"I'm not at all affected at the sight of you naked. I must admit, I find your reactions interesting, but I'm sure that Damar or Dukat would be more than happy to...get to know you."

After he let his words sink in, he pulled me up so that I was sitting and gripped my shoulders. "Will Sisko take this station?"

"If someone gets a message out that you're taking down the minefield, then yes, he's going to want to take the station back."

Weyoun nodded in agreement. "See how much easier that was? I'm sure you'd be much happier with your situation here if you would simply cooperate. Let go of your apprehension and fear, Emma, and we can work together to make things easier for everyone involved. And if you truly love your people and their allies, which I'm sure you do...you'll agree when I say that helping us now will help them later."

I looked away and sighed.

"Emma?"

His voice was soft and friendlier than I expected. I turned to look at him.

"Are we agreed?"

"It's that or die."

"A harsh way of putting it, but the truth nonetheless. And if you ever want to see home again...you had better lose that attitude of yours."

One final kiss and he released me. I walked slowly to the bathroom to retrieve my clothes, then I collapsed on the bed. But Weyoun had simply gone into the other room, and once I had gotten comfortable, I heard the door open and saw him return. He pulled off his outer tunic and shirt, then crawled into bed beside me.

I jumped up and backed up against the wall. He chuckled and crawled out of the bed after me.

"Really, Emma? I thought I had impressed upon you the uselessness of resisting me. I assure you, I've done all I want with you today. I'm not going to hurt you."

I refused to believe him. It was just another ruse, and I'd had enough of his attentions for one day.

"I won't hurt you, but the Jem'Hadar will," he growled maliciously.

Considering my options, I slowly returned to the bed, curling myself into a little ball with my back to him. I heard his muffled laugh and a creamy white hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around.

"Face me like a woman, my dear. You have nothing to fear...until tomorrow."

With that, he ordered the lights to dim and closed his eyes. I spent the next ten minutes staring at him and contemplating the situation. A month ago, I would have dreamed of this, but I was finding out how very twisted that fantasy was.

…

The evening had been satisfactory, but Weyoun knew there was so much more to do and learn with Emma. He relished every reaction and wanted more. Slowly, from deep within, he realized that what he wanted was to feel what she felt, to be driven so far by pleasure as to lose oneself in it. It appealed to him greatly, but as soon as the thought formed, he banished it from his mind for the time being. He had other things to concentrate on than seeking pleasure from a young teenage girl.

But, maybe, when they won this war...she would make an excellent slave...

...

After another fifteen minutes or so, I heard his breathing grow soft and even, and my thoughts drifted. I didn't know if I had been transported into the future or if this was some parallel reality, but all my senses told me this was real. I had daily proof of it, thanks to Weyoun.

I realized there in the darkness how much I missed my mother. And it was the little things that I missed the most: her tense shoulders that I massaged every once and a while when I was feeling obliging, her mannerisms and expressions, the smell of her hair. I wanted to be with my mother now more than ever, and I wished with all my might that the man lying beside me could somehow be replaced by the woman who raised me.

But, like most of my wishes, this one did not come true.

"Mommy," I mouthed to the darkness. "Wherever you are, I want you to know that I love you...and that I'm sorry."

I let my tears fall, but finally I fell asleep.


	8. Rock and a Hard Place

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Another flash of light lit up the dark canvas of space, and for the hundredth time, I sighed. They had started bringing down the minefield yesterday, and wouldn't be done for another three days. I hoped Kira and company were on board for this, or else what little hope the Federation had for protecting itself would be gone. I had done all I could; it was up to them to stop the Dominion.

I shifted in the window-seat and scratched my arm. The new clothes I was given instead of my sweater and jeans were itchy and course, like burlap. Weyoun had dropped them off during his last visit.

"_You will wear these," he commanded, dropping the neatly folded pile onto my couch._

"_Why?"_

_His eyes flashed. "Are you questioning my orders, Emma? I don't think that would be wise."_

_I sighed and picked up the first article off the pile. It was a course dress made of some magenta material, and even worse, it was shorter than knee-length, even with my short frame._

"_Put in on."_

"_Now?" His expression was the only answer I needed. I complied, pulling off my shirt and jeans and throwing them beside the pile. I pulled the dress over my head and was not surprised at how uncomfortable it was. It was tighter than what I was used to wearing, and the material irritated my skin. I glanced up at Weyoun._

_His eyes glittered in triumph as he came forward._

"_Turn around and let me see."_

_I twirled slowly for him, rolling my eyes when my back was to him. But when I turned back around, he wasn't there anymore._

"_Weyoun?"  
_

_A hand snaked around my waist and clutched me to him. I gasped at the sudden contact._

"_This pleases me, Emma. Why is that?"_

_I shook my head and convulsed when his lips gently caressed the area right beneath my earlobe._

"_I find it gratifying when you obey me, my dear. Oh...you'll make an excellent slave..."_

Even now, I trembled at his words. If I thought I was in over my head before, it was because I didn't know the meaning of the phrase. I wasn't just a toy anymore. I was to be _his _toy, his alone, to manipulate and break at his will. I clutched my legs to my chest and laid my head back against the sill.

I had to get out of here.

…

I rejoiced inwardly as the station rocked violently at Sisko's attack. I knew in Ops they would be scrambling to evacuate, and Weyoun would be much more concerned with the Founder and Odo than he would be about me. I sat patiently in my quarters, praying that he would forget.

When the door slid open, I knew I was wrong.

Two Jem'Hadar soldiers came forward and shoved me out the room and towards the docking ring. They pushed me up the steps and onto one of the Dominion ships, and immediately after the doors shut, I felt a slight lurch as the docking clamps released.

I was trapped on this ship, and there was no way I could go back to the station now.

I felt tears run down my face when they herded me to a small barren room. I collapsed on the floor, sobbing. I was certain that I would be forgotten, that I could stay on the station and help the Federation. I was so ready to be free of Weyoun.

Why didn't I hide? Why didn't I move myself to another area of the station? Any one of the abandoned quarters would have worked, but I was too afraid of the Jem'Hadar to move. If they caught me outside my quarters against Weyoun's orders...

The doors swooshed open again and I heard a laugh that gave my visitor's identity away.

"Oh, you poor thing!" Weyoun mocked. "Oh, you poor, sweet, deluded thing! Did you really think that I would forget about you and leave you to the Federation? Oh, Emma..." His words gave way to gleeful laughter. "This is just too good! Here I was, thinking you had accepted your fate, but no, you hold out against all odds in the hopes that Captain Sisko will rescue you!"

He clapped his hands together in delight and knelt in front of me, taking my head in his hands.

"What must I do to convince you that there is no way you can escape us?"

I didn't answer and kept my eyes averted.

"Very well, then, we can do things the hard way. Once we reach Cardassia Prime, I will resume my interrogations. And I think," he lifted my chin and my eyes found his, "that you should be punished for not giving me what I want."

"What do you mean?"

His face turned stone-cold. "You knew that Captain Sisko would retake the station, didn't you?"

I squealed as his nails dug into my skin when I kept silent.

"Answer me, Emma, or I will involve the Jem'Hadar in this little matter."

"Yes, I knew!" I cried out when his strong hands wrapped around my wrists and tugged. "But what did you expect me to do? There wasn't anything you could have done about it!"

He paused and his terrible grip lessened slightly. "Are you implying something, my dear?" 

I looked up at him through tear-filled eyes. "I wouldn't have been able to help you if the Jem'Hadar reinforcements had made it through the wormhole."

His grip tightened as those words sunk in, but soon he let go and laughed again.

"So you're saying that you were manipulating me! All along, you were holding back!" He took my wrists again and pulled me to my feet. I wobbled on my feet before I regained my balance.

"If you hold back again, I will punish you for it. Severely." He let me go, and I stumbled back onto the floor. I lay there as he circled me, his expression of cruel elation imprinted in my mind even though my eyes were closed.

"You and I are closer than I ever thought possible, Emma. But if you defy my orders or hold something from me ever again...we will mate. And it will not be pleasant for you."

He left me in a crumpled heap as his threat cut through me. My tears poured out as hopelessness filled my heart, and I stayed there, still and aching, until the ship slowed to a halt and the Jem'Hadar fetched my wretched body.

…

Weyoun smiled as Emma stumbled from the transporter pad, her face weary and defeated. The Founder had been attended to and did not require his services at this time, so he was free to do as he wished. He took Emma from the Jem'Hadar guards and marched her down a corridor.

"Take a good look around, my dear," he muttered to her. "It will be a while before you see these walls again."

He let the message sink in as they approached his quarters. He pushed her in and locked the door behind him. He let a malicious smile twinge the corner of his lips as she looked at him, fear etched in her features.

"Now, my dear...get comfortable."

He nodded to the bed with a knowing look, and she obeyed. Oh, this was going to be delectable! Her reactions to what he was going to do would be most gratifying. A satisfied leer contorted his features as he thought about it.

He walked toward her, taking off his tunic and shirt as he did so. Her eyes roamed over his bare skin, and he found he liked the attention. Slowly, he crawled over her, until his face was level with hers and he could cover her lips with a forceful kiss.

He forced his lips onto hers, taking care to savor the taste of her skin. It was most pleasing when she began to melt at this contact, and soon she was practically purring and begging for more. Her moans reverberated through him, and a tingling sensation began to build behind his ears as a result.

He found this sensation...exhilarating. He had never felt it before, even when he was intimate with her on previous occasions. Maybe he was so focused on questioning her that he never noticed it. Or maybe it was because she had never relented this quickly to his touch. He wondered why that was as his tongue carefully caressed her lips, then it darted into her mouth and battled for control. She let him have it, but she did fight back a little before she did. The tingling continued to build.

Weak and heady from his kiss, her hand reached up and lightly stroked his ear. He gasped and pulled away, and the tingling increased tenfold.

"Emma..."

He pulled her up until she was upright, and then, slowly, he took her hand and placed it on his ear. She understood and started to stroke it, lightly at first, but she steadily grew more forceful, and the tingling increased exponentially; he felt he would jump out of his skin if that sensation continued, but he didn't want it to stop. He didn't want her to stop either, and his eyes closed of their own accord. He moaned and pulled her closer when she leaned forward to caress him with her lips. It felt...oh, it felt...intoxicating. New and foreign desires rose in him as she continued, and for the first time, he felt weak. Lust threatened to consume him as the tingling built further, and finally he tore her away and kissed her passionately.

He hardly knew himself as they quickly descended back to the bed. Trembling with anticipation, he fumbled around for the hem of her dress, and upon finding it, he stopped the kiss and ripped it off of her. Her skin glistened with sweat beneath the fabric, and when his hands began to roam erratically over it, it was feverish to the touch.

His lips trailed from her mouth down her jawline to the area beneath her earlobe; it was apparently a sensitive area, because once he started caressing it, she let out a sharp gasp.

"Weyoun..." she breathed, and the sound of his name made the tingling increase for a moment.

Down her neck he moved, and when her hands found his ears again, he pressed harder in response. Half his thoughts scattered as her fingers danced behind his ears, and he had to suppress a moan. His breathing refused to steady as it grew heavy and ragged. He reached around and undid her bra with one hand, then tossed it aside. His lips found that area and she arched her back.

…

It made me half crazy to have his tongue caress me there, and I arched instinctively as he pressed against me, harder and harder. My fingers were beyond my control as I caressed his ears, and from what I could feel, he felt the same way.

His hand trailed down between my legs, and something between a shriek and a moan escaped my lips. He continued his lavish caresses on my chest, but then he stopped and looked at me. I nearly gasped.

His eyes were blazing and I could hear his ragged breathing. Apparently, I had done something to him to make him this way, because he had never been this fierce or passionate on any previous occasion. It occurred to me that this might be his first time to experience passion or lust, and I swallowed as his lips returned to just underneath my ear.

"Emma...oh, my dear Emma...what have you done to me?" he whispered softly.

"What are you saying?" I breathed back. He lifted his head and looked at me straight on, and his finger lightly traced my cheekbone.

"You would have done anything for me in that moment, wouldn't you? You would have answered any question..." he murmured softly. "And I would have done the same..."

He leaned closer, so that his lips nearly touched mine. "I had to stop myself, or else I would have gone too far with you...and I don't want to do that to you, Emma...at least not yet." He leaned even closer. "But maybe one day...we can do it together..."

His eyes burned into mine as he lightly brushed the hair out of my sweat-drenched face. "You wanted me in that moment, didn't you? You desired me..."

I nodded slowly. He laughed, sliding off the bed onto his feet. He bent over me.

"Rest a while, my dear, while I go attend to business. We'll continue tonight. And in case you didn't know, these are my quarters, so there are Jem'Hadar guards outside at all times. So don't even think about escape. Understood?"

I sat up and nodded. He picked up his clothes and put them back on. Then he turned back to me and spread his arms wide.

"How do I look, my dear?"

I managed a small smile as a response, and he seemed to take that as approval. He quickly strode from the room as if nothing had happened, and I collapsed back onto the pillow.

Weyoun was right on every point he made. I would have let him do anything to me, would have answered any question he asked as his tongue caressed me...I had never realized how overwhelming pleasure could be. I had never had sex with anyone, hell, I hadn't even had a good make-out session before. The most I had done was kiss a guy back in sixth grade. But Weyoun...I hadn't been able to think while he kissed me, and it would have taken all my concentration just to tell him what my name was, had he asked.

And the most bewildering thing of all was that once I started to stroke his ears, Weyoun responded to me the way I responded to him, and the blinding passion wasn't one-way anymore. It disturbed and exhilarated me as I thought about it. He would have gone all the way, had he not stopped himself, and I would have gone down that path with him. I felt sick as I analyzed this closely: I was willing to give up my virginity to a man who would torture and kill me without a second thought.

I headed to the washroom and sat on the sink as guilt filled the pit of my stomach. I wanted to be closer to the toilet in case I needed to vomit, and I certainly felt like I might have right then. But my stomach didn't comply with my wishes, and after a while I returned to Weyoun's bed for a much-needed nap, and I didn't wake up until I felt his lips on mine, kissing me awake.

"Now, my dear," he whispered. "Where were we?"


	9. Discovery and Peace

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Weyoun smiled in the dark as he traced Emma's outline with a deft finger. She was fast asleep, but he was far from tired. He was propped up on his elbow, gazing down at her sleeping form. She looked so innocent when she slept...so peaceful...

These last three weeks had been most gratifying for him. He had learned more with Emma then he would have ever learned by himself. He knew that the most sensitive spot on his body was right behind his ears, though his skin was generally more sensitive than hers, and that he was very strong and hardy while she tired easily. He could have kept caressing and kissing her all night, but she became exhausted after only three hours of his attentions.

_The sensitive area behind his ears tingled in anticipation as he drew her small frame to his body. It amazed him how perfectly they seemed to fit together, as if the Founders had deigned it to be that way. He laughed and covered her lips with his own, roughly, passionately...possessively. She was his, his alone! And the thought thrilled him to no end._

_Her hand slipped up his chest and found its way into his hair, her fingers entangled in his dark locks. He too ran his fingers through her wavy brown hair, pulling her closer as their kiss intensified._

_She relented to his touch easily, only putting up a fight to be playful. He found this development...invigorating. He called very few things "his own", but here was a possession to surpass all else, save devotion to the Founders. Just the sounds she made when he touched her were enough to drive him insane, and he groaned lustily as her fingers played with that sensitive area behind his ear. He chuckled._

"_Mmm...feeling playful tonight, are we, my dear?" he whispered, moving on to her neck._

_She responded by wriggling out of his embrace and caressing his neck with her lips. He gasped at the reversal as the tingling increased steadily. Now he understood why she liked it so much when he did it to her...it was extremely stimulating. _

_Another lusty groan escaped his lips as she moved closer to his sensitive area. He stroked her face and neck absentmindedly with his hands as he slowly lost his mind in a haze of pure pleasure._

"_Oh...Emma..." He breathed in slowly, trying to control himself and losing. His eyes closed as her caresses slowly intensified, and the tingling was near unbearable._

"_Founders!" he cried as her tongue gently flicked over his sensitive flesh, and the tingling was approaching the point of becoming painful. His grip on her tightened instinctively, and he felt he would go crazy if she went on much longer. But she pulled away and the tingling diminished somewhat._

_Her eyes glowed in triumph as she gazed up at him._

"_That felt delightful, my dearest...do it again?"_

_Her wicked grin made him laugh, and he laid down on the bed to make it easier for her. Now she was on top of him, and he found the way her hips intersected with his most enjoyable..._

He chuckled softly at the thoughts of what had just transpired. Back and forth, he and Emma had battled for control, and he found that no matter who won out on top, it was pleasurable either way. Emma was losing some of her timidness, starting to become bolder and more aggressive in their sessions, and he found it strangely...arousing. Even now, he felt his body temperature increase as he thought about the enticing way her hips had pressed against him, how that lower part of her that he had so lovingly stroked had come so close to his...

Quickly and quietly, he got out of bed and headed to the washroom, determined to control his thoughts. It was his job to blind her, not the other way around! There was still a plethora of knowledge that she had yet to reveal, which he had not extracted from her. He looked in the mirror, resolved to continue the work he had set out to do. He would serve the Founders.

But even as he examined his pale reflection, he felt his body tremble at the memory of how she had caressed that area behind his ears...There was no denying the immense pleasure he felt at being close to her, and he knew she felt the same way.

He leaned in the doorway between his room and the washroom, gazing silently at Emma's sleeping form. He knew any other species (except the Jem'Hadar) would find the way the outline her body dipped and curved quite pleasing just to look at, but he imagined himself tracing that outline with his finger, and he too found it pleasing, if in a different way. He quietly padded toward her and slipped back into bed beside her.

After gazing at her a few more minutes, he gathered her in his arms and laid her so that her body lay on top of his and her head rested on his bare chest. She moaned softly as she drifted back to conscientiousness.

"Weyoun?" she murmured drowsily.

"Here," he whispered back. She simply snuggled her head into his chest and went back to sleep. Eventually he started to drift too, and sooner than he could blink he joined her in dreamland.

…

"Surely you don't think you can best me, Emma?" he whispered seductively. Two seconds ago, he had won our game, straddling my hips and pinning both my arms above my head so I couldn't move. He dove straight for my neck, softly caressing every sensitive spot he could find. I panted heavily and squirmed under him, but he only let out a deep chuckle and tightened his grip on me.

"I win this round, my dear. So...you know by now that we will be returning to Deep Space 9 next week to initiate peace talks with the Federation. How do you think they will go?"

"They will...not be successful..." I panted. For the last hour, he and I had played this game. We battled for dominance over the other, and whoever won asked the other a question. But Weyoun was leaving me in the dust. I had only managed to keep him down once, and I suspected it was just so he could see what sort of question I would ask.

"Really?" he said, his eyebrows raising in surprise. "Do tell me more."

I took a deep breath. "Both sides need a break from this war. But the Federation...isn't willing to give you Kabrel in exchange for a break..."

He laughed darkly and softly nuzzled my ear. "So you do know about Kabrel..."

"Yes..." I breathed. "The fungi on the first planet can be used to make more ketricel white."

He pulled away, staring at me. "You are far too well informed for your own good, my dear."

"Don't you think I know that by now?" I whispered soberly.

He laughed again and didn't respond. He continued to caress me, and as he did I thought about Kabrel and the peace talks, which brought back a memory.

"Weyoun?"

"Yes?"

I took a deep breath. "Would you teach me some Dominionese?"

He stopped and looked at me oddly. "Why do you want to know?"

I shrugged as best I could with my arms pinned. "The only phrase I know is 'ee-ja maa'na hoo'va, baa'li jen'ku'rada sen'to'...and its such a beautiful language."

His eyes danced with laughter. "'On the balance, we give up more than you'? That's the only phrase you know in our language?"

I nodded.

He laughed out loud. "If you can best me again, I will teach you some phrases."

"Thank you," I said softly.

"Don't thank me yet, my dear. You still have to beat me, and when last I looked, I was winning this little game. Shall we go for another round?"

I nodded again and steeled myself. He slipped off me and allowed me a second or two to catch my breath. Then, without warning, he had me pinned again, and I hadn't even had time to defend myself. His caresses went lower this time and I nearly cried out. Rough yet controlled, his lavish kiss glided over my aching skin, and I moaned.

"I almost think you don't want to win, Emma," he teased. "You seem to be enjoying your defeat."

My only response was another moan as his kisses became rougher and more urgent.

"Tell me...how does the Federation know about Kabrel?"

I paused. "They don't know, at least not yet. But they will."

"And how do they find out?"

"They...have a think tank."

He stopped and stared at me. "Go on."

"What do you want to know about them?" He gave me a dangerous look.

"I want to know everything you know about them."

I took a deep breath.

"Emma..." His voice barely veiled the anger that threatened to burst forth.

"Ok..."

…

"Predicting the behavior of a group is one thing. But once you involve individuals, there are way too many variables to factor into any equation, and your predictions become unstable. There's no telling at this point who's going to win or lose. There are too many individuals caught up in all this."

For the last half-hour, I had reluctantly explained to Weyoun all that I knew about the genetically engineered think tank. He smiled when I finished, and it came to my attention that he hadn't moved during my explanation. He was still pinning me down, and one of his hands still grasped my wrists above my head.

"Very good, Emma..." he whispered, leaning forward. "And to think only two months ago, it would have taken days to get that information out of you. I like it so much better when you stop resisting."

He kissed me gently, I supposed as a reward for telling him so much. At this point, I had stopped berating myself for betraying anyone. The most I could do was try to avoid as many deaths as possible, and in order to do that, I had to protect myself. I hated that it was so selfish, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

"You've done well today, my dear. I find these games...very entertaining," he whispered. "I do believe you deserve a reward for your cooperation."

I looked up at him, half-wary, half-relieved. "What do you mean?"

He leaned closer. "You indicated an interest in our language. Repeat after me..."

…

He smiled to himself as she rattled off the list of words he had taught her. He found that she had a natural talent for the language, and it pleased him.

"Good," he said after she completed the list. "Now look around the room and tell me what you see."

She looked around and pointed to the door. "Shaa'ta."

He laughed and nodded. She continued to point and identify objects, and she did well for a beginner.

"I'm impressed," he told her. "I'll teach you more when I come back."

He kissed her soft, warm lips, and he swore he could almost taste their sweetness. His ears tingled slightly at the thought, but he pulled away before things got out of hand. He would have to control himself around her, as it seemed he was just as vulnerable to desire as she.

"Do you remember the first time I questioned you, my dear?"

She looked away, embarrassed. But he turned her head back to face him.

"Who would have thought that we would be here today? It pleases me that our relationship has evolved so much in such a short amount of time. You've exceeded my expectations."

Another swift kiss and he got off the bed, picking up his clothes as he did so. He straightened himself and left her alone, a satisfied smirk on his face as he strode down the corridor toward the command center. Not even Damar and his ridiculous drinking habit could upset him today. He had Emma right where he wanted her, and she was proving herself to be worthy of his attention...and of his desire.

She was his.


	10. Transition

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He had just finished washing his hands and was preparing himself for bed when he heard it. Soft lilting sounds came from the other room, and he realized that Emma was singing. He listened closely.

"_Happy birthday to me...happy birthday to me...happy birthday dear Emma...happy birthday to me..."_

His brow furrowed in confusion and he walked out of the washroom, and saw Emma sitting on the edge of the bed in her night clothes, singing softly with her eyes shut.

"What are you singing?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she blushed red in shame and hung her head. "Nothing...just a song."

He thought for a moment and then gasped in comprehension. "Is that a song about your Earth custom of celebrating the day someone was born?"

She sighed and nodded.

"And today is yours?"

Another nod. "I came here on January the 13th, and I've been keeping count ever since."

"And how old are you now?"

"I'd rather not talk about it, Weyoun."

He laughed. "Come now, there's no reason to hide your age from me."

She sighed. "I've 17. Happy now?"

He walked toward her slowly and carefully pulled her to her feet.

"This day holds great importance to you, doesn't it?"

She looked up at him, then nodded.

"Then I'll be sure to make it special for you tonight."

Her eyes widened in slight fear and he laughed gleefully. "Come, my dear, tell me more about...birthdays..."

…

I awoke in darkness, and for a moment I was confused. I was lying on something soft yet...not soft. I looked closer and realized my head was resting on Weyoun's bare chest. I also realized my top half was naked, and that his arm had snaked around my body, sitting right beneath my chest.

I sat up some and saw that Weyoun was awake and staring at me.

"Good morning," he said in a deep, sensuous voice that sent a little shiver down my spine. He pulled me closer, and I trailed a finger down his right ear in greeting. He laughed.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of that, my dear."

I smiled and kissed him, and after a few moments, he flipped me onto my back and cradling me in his arms as if I were a child. He intensified the kiss and, for the hundredth time, I was amazed at how quickly the Vorta could rebound. He had a lot of stamina, that was for certain. On more than one occasion, I had been kissed and caressed asleep, like a lullaby of sorts.

He pulled away reluctantly and stared down on me. "My Emma...how does it feel to be seventeen?"

"The same as sixteen..." I said with a little laugh.

He shook his head. "Kaa'li sur'laa'be se'ra, jen'ru. _You amaze me, my dear._"

I didn't understand what he whispered in Dominionese, but it was beautiful nonetheless.

"_What are you saying, Weyoun?_" I whispered back in his language. It was one of the first phrases he taught me. A smart plan, considering I often didn't understand half the things he whispered to me.

He raised his eyebrows. "Your accent is improving, my dear. Very good..." Before I could respond, his lips covered mine in a gentle kiss.

My hands went immediately to his ears and I caressed them roughly. He stopped and moaned, straightening up and pulling me with him.

"Don't stop..." he said, his voice turning husky and coarse. I smiled in satisfaction and leaned forward to breathe lightly on his sensitive spot. He convulsed and pulled me closer. His nails dug into my back as my lips gently caressed his skin, and it made me feel...good as I heard his breathing become ragged when I didn't stop. His moans reverberated through me, sending a thrill down my spine. I breathed in sharply and flicked my tongue over his flesh. That always got a rise out of him, and today was no different. Again and again, each flick of tongue a little more forceful, until Weyoun couldn't take much more from the sounds of his moans, which were becoming more like yells.

He ripped me away from him and pinned me down on the bed, and I nearly gasped when I saw his eyes. They blazed with a fire I rarely saw, and suddenly I felt chills all over my body. The way he was staring at me and panting like an animal was making me slightly uncomfortable, but Weyoun seemed to be enjoying it.

His mouth came down to cover mine, and I moaned. His kiss was primal, savage...wild. I knew that Vorta were not wild by nature, that I had changed Weyoun in some way. Perhaps Vorta were not used to intimacy, having the Founders control their every move for 2,000 years or so. Which made me wonder how they would act if the Founders had left them alone. There was almost a carnal undertone to the way he was forcing himself on me now, and although it did make me uneasy, I couldn't deny the dark feelings that rose in me at his frenzied touch.

"Weyoun..." I breathed when his forceful lips moved on to my neck. I arched in pleasure as that tingling sensation built up where his lips lavished themselves on my flesh. I trembled as his prurient lips continued down my naked form, and my hands found their way to the back of his neck when he touched down near my breasts.

His hands continued their frantic examination of my hips and thighs, and his lips moved down my stomach and lingered around the hem of my pants. Weyoun gripped the hem, ready to rip them off my body, when he stopped dead.

His breathing slowly returned to normal and the blazing fire in his eyes died down. He pulled me into an upright position and stared at me incredulously.

"This is...so strange. My thoughts...were not my own...they focused on _you_...on the texture of your skin...the smell of your hair...that part of you that you like me to touch...oh, Emma...is this what you feel when you make those...noises?"

I nodded weakly as the heat spiraled down. I almost blushed as I thought of how easily I would have relented had he decided then and there to complete the intimacy. Although I enjoyed what he did, he would hear no complaint from me if he never went that far. What he did now was stimulating enough.

He laughed nervously and held my trembling frame close. He twisted around so that his back was against the headboard and I was resting against him.

"Oh, my dearest...I have to remember to stop before things get...out of hand...but you make it so hard to stop, Emma..."

His hand, less urgent than it was a minute ago, still lightly explored my skin. I sighed and leaned into him, and his lips brushed the top of my head. His head rested there, and heard his breathing deepen.

"What are you doing?"

"I find your scent...most pleasing for some reason..."

He breathed me in again, and we sat there, silent, until the first sunbeams crept into the room.

…

"I'm afraid I won't be back tonight, my dear. I have to go with Damar to examine the new ketracel white facility on Pelosa V. It will take at least two days, but you do understand that you are not to leave my quarters."

I nodded and smiled. It would be nice to sleep by myself again and have time to think. I was looking forward to a break.

He lightly kissed me on the lips and walked out, and once he was gone, I sighed in contentment and flopped down on his bed. For the first time in months, I felt a bit hopeful. I had learned to enjoy Weyoun's company, but these two days would do me good.

For a few hours, I read over the list of phrases and words he had left me, humming to myself. I heard shouting outside and wondered what was going on, but I knew the Jem'Hadar could handle any problems that might arise.

But for some reason, something kept nagging me at the back of my mind. Something Weyoun had said before he left.

_I won't be back tonight..._

Nothing out of the ordinary. On occasion, he had to take trips, like when he returned to Deep Space 9.

_I have to go with Damar to examine the ketracel white facilities on Pelosa V..._

Going with Damar? That was odd, but I guess the two of them had been forced to work together, and neither was happy about it. They might argue on the way to Pelosa, but Weyoun would win. It helped to have a battalion of Jem'Hadar at your disposal...

Pelosa.

_The facility is located in the Pelosa system. I can provide you with the exact coordinates..._

For a moment, my heart lept as I thought about Weyoun 6. I looked forward to meeting him when he came, but that wasn't going to happen for a while...or was it? How long had I been here?

Weyoun had asked not too long ago whether or not Dukat's plan would work...I had said no, that it would collapse the wormhole, but that Sisko would help replace it. I hadn't paid much attention to that episode of Deep Space 9, but I knew the gist of what happened.

The shouting I had heard earlier came back to mind. What was going on out there?

Questions whirled around my head as I drifted into a fitful sleep. I'd find out soon enough.

…

_Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump..._

His heart jumped alive, and he gasped in his first breath. His eyes snapped open as a flood of memories rushed into him. Five lifetimes of experience pulsed through his veins, and he smiled back at the Vorta doctor.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked.

"I am Weyoun 6. I serve the Founders in all things."

The doctor nodded in approval. "Your transport should be here any minute. May you serve the Founders well."

He nodded back stiffly, not because he wanted to, but because he seemed like the right thing to do. Soon, he was on a Dominion vessel, hurtling through space toward Cardassia Prime and Dominion headquarters in the Alpha Quadrant.

As he sat alone in his quarters on the ship, he pondered his existence. He felt a certain...dread at returning to Cardassia. He desired only to serve the Founders, and a Founder resided on Cardassia. Shouldn't he be overjoyed to stand in her presence once again? He _was_ overjoyed at the thought, but something about Cardassia...disturbed him. It wasn't the planet or the people...perhaps it was because Five's thoughts about this war with the Federation were so intertwined with that of Cardassia...

When thoughts of the war sprang to his mind, he had to suppress a shudder. This war was what disturbed him so, and as soon as he realized this, conflicting thoughts threatened to consume him.

For hours, round and round in his head, he fought. He worshiped the Founders, and they are above all things. Their wish was his command. But they wished to control the Alpha Quadrant, and that felt...wrong to him.

Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so he thought about other things. His thoughts found Emma and a wave of guilt washed over him. It pained him to think of the things Weyoun 5 had done to her. He had tortured her, threatened her...abused her. He dreaded seeing her again as well. How she must hate him...

...

After hiding his discomfort from the Founder as best he could, he reluctantly headed toward his quarters. The door slid open, and he gazed at her limp, sleeping form. Her wavy, long brown hair was in disarray around her, and her warm hazel eyes were closed. Carefully, slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed.

He looked at her, dreading the moment she awoke, not daring to touch her. His predecessor had done enough to her already. It wouldn't be fair for him to continue that.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at him in confusion.

"Weyoun...I thought you weren't going to be back for..."

He saw her eyes gaze deeply into his and he steeled himself for her hatred. Surely, she would slander him in every way possible, and he deserved it if she did.

"Weyoun?"

"Weyoun 5 is dead. I am his replacement."

"So you're 6?"

He closed his eyes. "Yes."

To his surprise, a gentle hand turned his face toward her, and he opened his eyes. Hope flooded him as he saw her eyes shining with...tears? The expression on her face made his pulse race, and he wondered why she was being so kind to him.

His confusion increased as she threw herself onto him, clutching him in a tight embrace as if the world was going to end. Her hand gently massaged his back, and he lightly wrapped his arms around her. The cloth on his shoulder became cold and wet, and he realized that she was crying.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

She tore herself away and looked at him, joy etched in every feature.

"It is you," she breathed.

Strong, sweet, hot lips met his and he breathed in sharply. Out of the hundred times she had kissed his predecessor, she had never kissed him like this. It was...oh, it was bliss. Instinctively, he pulled her closer. Some deep, strong emotion pulsed beneath her kiss, and as she continued, he realized it was...love.

She felt love? For him? For the Vorta who had made her existence for the past year a living hell?

Why?

He could feel her tears on his cheeks, warm and wet, and he stroked her face, trying to dash a few of them away. He had no idea why she was crying, or why she was treating him with love when she should be bashing in his skull.

She pulled away finally, gazing at him lovingly, stroking his face and ears.

"Emma..." he whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

She laughed through the tears that still streamed down her face. "You're Weyoun 6. I've been waiting...for so long...for you to get here."

She hugged him again, and he tried his best to comfort her. She was still sobbing into his vest, and he guessed the last year had been harder on her than he thought. Another wave of shame hit him, and he still couldn't fathom why she was acting like this. He let her regain her composure, softly stroking her hair and whispering calming words in Dominionese. It seemed to be working.

She looked up at him and, with the back of two of her fingers, she caressed his jawline.

"Weyoun..." She seemed to be at a loss for words. But it was evident that she was overjoyed to see him, and that thought confused and enthralled him. Now that he was sure she was going to accept him, he felt something deep inside him. Her touch made him feel all at once hot and cold. Her eyes blazed with emotion, and he secretly thanked the Founders that such a person could love him.

"I'm sure you're tired. How about you go back to sleep?"

"All right. You probably need some sleep too. How was your trip?"

"As comfortable as could be expected." She giggled.

"You find that amusing?"

Her giggles turned into laughs. "Same old Weyoun!"

He chuckled halfheartedly, then gently nudged her back toward her pillow.

"I'll join you in a minute."

He went into the washroom and undressed, still confused about her behavior. He would have to ask her about it in the morning, because he didn't think he could question her tonight. He was exhausted.

He slipped quietly beneath the sheets beside her and turned on his side so that his back was to her, trying to appear as non-threatening as possible. He felt her scoot closer to him and align her body with his, and it felt...invigorating. His thoughts drifted to when she had kissed him...how it felt to have her warm, passionate lips caress his...it had felt wonderful, and he longed to feel it again.

Slowly, he rolled over to face her, and she opened her eyes at the sudden movement. She smiled in the dark at him, and the sight of it made his stomach churn with...something. It was a strange feeling he had never felt before, that made his gut do somersaults and tumble rolls. Every time he looked at her, he felt it, and the feeling almost drove him mad when she touched him.

He closed his eyes as she traced his features. He breathed in and out and fought the urge to clutch her to his chest and kiss her until she couldn't see straight. He refused to be rough with her; she had already taken enough abuse from Weyoun 5. And kissing her like that seemed like something Five would do. Weyoun 6 resolved to be gentle with Emma, to try to rectify the atrocities Weyoun 5 inflicted upon her. He almost winced as he thought about the first time Five had interrogated Emma: how he had nearly stripped her naked, then taken advantage of some strange attraction she had to him to coerce her into giving him information.

But that time was nothing to what Five did after that. It made him ill to think of how he had tortured and abused her from that day on. He remembered the incident with the hydrostolinine that he had injected into her... and the paralysis afterward...

He gasped and came back to reality when her hands found his ears. He gently pulled her hand away and looked at her pleadingly.

"Emma...please, I don't deserve this. Why are you treating me like this? I thought you would hate me."

She shook her head and carefully cupped his cheek. He breathed in her scent and nearly trembled as it overtook his senses.

"How can I hate you? You haven't done anything bad to me."

"But my predecessor-"

"-Was a sick and twisted psychopath who made my life a living hell, I know...but you're not Weyoun 5."

He shook his head. "I've got all his memories, Emma. I remember everything he put you through. How can I look at you now and not think about what he did?"

She propped herself up a little higher on her elbow and looked down at him. "Weyoun...I know my time with you is going to be short, so please...let me have every minute. Forget about Weyoun 5 and focus on the here and now. Please?"

She leaned forward and planted a short, sweet kiss on his lips. He sighed and nodded.

"For you, my dear...I will."

She smiled and laid back down, resting her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and relished the sensation of her breath on his sensitive skin, and he pulled her closer. She kissed the spot directly beneath her cheek and then settled down.

He heard and felt her breathing grow soft and even, and he smiled in the dark as he too drifted off to sleep.


	11. One More Step Toward Hell

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I paced around the room, restless. I was getting a major case of cabin fever, and I couldn't shake this feeling of frustration. I knew Weyoun wanted to give me more access to the building, to let me out of this prison cell for a while, but to do so would draw suspicion. We were already walking the line with Weyoun's plan to defect.

_I awoke to the sound of someone gasping for breath, and I sat up quickly and looked over at the Vorta. He was lying flat on his back, breathing deeply, trying to regain his composure. Once he saw that he had woken me, he gestured toward my pillow, then sat up and perched himself on the edge of the bed._

_His milky white skin seemed to glow in the faint moonlight that filtered through the window, and I almost gasped at the beauty of his near-naked form._

_It was obvious that he didn't mean to disturb me, but still, I crawled over and pressed my chest to his back. He breathed in and turned slightly to me._

"_Weyoun?"_

_He laughed softly, but he sounded slightly nervous. "I had...the most curious dream..."_

_I wrapped my arms around his chest and rested my cheek on his shoulder. "Care to tell me about it?"_

_He turned around and sat cross-legged on the bed. I knelt in front of him, taking his hands in mine._

"_I was...in this building...in Central Command...everything seemed familiar, yet so...different. I saw Damar and the Founder, but when I did...I ran away. I tried to get to a transporter room but...the Jem'Hadar ran after me...one grabbed the back of my shirt...and then I woke up."_

_He looked at me sadly. "Isn't it silly..."_

_I moved so that I was sitting beside him, and I put an arm around him. "No...you want to defect, but you're worried that you'll fail. I can understand that."_

_His expression was pleading. "Do you think I'll make it, Emma?"_

_I smiled sadly. "Do you think I would have recommended it if I knew you couldn't contact Odo?"_

_He smiled in relief and I pulled him closer._

"_I'm right here..." I whispered, stroking his hair. He stared at me in confusion._

"_I know. What are you doing?"_

_I shook my head and nudged him so that his head rested on my shoulder. "You just had a bad dream. I hope you comfort me if I ever have a nightmare."_

_He laughed softly and sat up a little straighter. "That I will, my dear..."_

_I caressed his ear and kissed his neck, but I was surprised when he pulled me away. I was about to protest when I saw the look in his eyes._

_He pulled me close, his kiss a flaming brand against my lips. I moaned and gripped his arm tightly, and we descended back toward the bed..._

My thoughts were interrupted when Weyoun himself strode in, and I smiled, opening my arms in invitation. He sighed, but accepted my embrace. My lips found his and I ran a few fingers through his hair.

"How was your day?" I whispered when I finally pulled away.

"I'm almost done with the preparations. By this time tomorrow, and I'll be ready to leave."

"Have you contacted Odo?"

He nodded. "I told him I was Gul Resol, and that I had some information he might find useful."

I smiled and nodded, and he raised an eyebrow. "But you knew that...didn't you?"

I kissed him in response, and I heard him breathe in sharply. I didn't realize until now how much I was going to miss him. He was a welcome relief from Weyoun 5, but I feared that Weyoun 7 would be much worse.

"You're sure you won't come with me?"

I shook my head. "I can't."

"Weyoun 7?"

"He'd probably kill me if he learned I helped you escape. But I'll hold him off here and give you some time to leave."

He held me close and breathed in the scent of my hair. "I know things will be painful for you when I leave, Emma...I wish you could come with me."

"I'll never forget you, Weyoun," I whispered into his vest. We stayed like that for a few moments. Finally, Weyoun broke away.

"I have to check on something, then I'll be right back, ok?"

I nodded and watched him go, and a tear ran down my cheek. I had the distinct feeling that I would never see him again.

…

It was late that night when I heard phaser fire and yelling down the corridor. I took a chance and poked my head out of Weyoun's quarters, and the Jem'Hadar guards were still at their posts, but they looked antsy. They gave me a look and I slipped back into the room, not daring to look again.

I sat down on the bed, hoping that Weyoun 6 would be ok. I didn't hear anything else for a few hours.

…

The doors opened and she looked up at him with a smile. But the smile soon faded and he could see her body tense.

"Weyoun 7?"

He nodded and walked up to her slowly. She leaned away from him, but he gripped her wrists and shoved her down onto the bed. He straddled her and pinned her arms above her head before she could resist.

She squirmed and struggled beneath him, and he found he quite liked the sensation of her writhing body beneath his. He leaned in close and put a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm disappointed, Emma. You gave Weyoun 6 such a warm greeting...why are you resisting?"

She snarled and tried to free her hands, and although Weyoun wasn't strong by nature, he found it easy to keep her in place. He held her down with one hand while the other one stroked her face possessively. She shied away from his touch, but he laughed as he gripped her chin and held her in place when he leaned down.

His kiss was forceful and strong, but she tried her best to resist him. He could feel her bite his lip when he deepened the kiss, but it only caused him to chuckle.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

"Trust me, I will," she hissed back. He only laughed.

"How delightful! I look forward to our sessions...they should be most interesting."

She continued to writhe beneath him, and for some reason, he took immense pleasure in the movements of her body against his. Instinctively, he pressed closer to her, and her thrashing intensified. He nearly moaned.

"Weyoun?"

She had stopped and was staring at him. He was pleased to see fear in her eyes, and he looked her up and down. What he saw only made him laugh again.

"_Do you mind if I wear something...different?"_

_Weyoun 6 smiled. "Of course not. I see my predecessor didn't have comfort in mind when he procured clothing for you."_

_She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you."_

"I see Weyoun 6 was rather lax in your dress code; we'll have to change that, won't we?"

He smiled maliciously when she struggled against him as he undid the button of her pants. They were very much like the ones she wore when she came here, but the material was slightly different. He remembered Weyoun 6 stumbling across the design in a holosuite data rod, and he had them replicated immediately as a gift for Emma.

"My, my...he spoiled you, didn't he, Emma?" He ripped the cloth off her skin and tossed it aside. He fingered the hem of her undergarment, but he decided to leave it be...for now.

"Now for this shirt." He gathered a handful of the flimsy, thin material in disgust. It displeased him, as did her pants. They reminded him too much of that traitor who seemed to be evading every Jem'Hadar patrol from here to the border.

He pulled it off her, which took some doing considering she resisted every effort of his to remove it. But he won out finally and tossed it to the side. Now her creamy, smooth skin was exposed, and he caressed it sensuously, relishing every tremor that went through her body at his touch.

His hand slipped underneath her undergarment and his fingertips lightly teased that sensitive area Weyoun 5 had found so long ago. He could hear her protests and she writhed against him again.

"You sick little ba-"

A smack across the face silenced her, and she looked back at him with a shocked expression on her face and angry tears in her eyes.

"I'd watch that mouth of yours if I were you," he growled, going back to caressing her.

He watched in gleeful satisfaction as her face contorted in pain as he pressed harder and harder. Tears leaked out of her closed eyes and streamed down into her hair.

Weyoun stopped what he was doing and leaned toward her. "Emma, why are you crying?"

She opened her eyes and stared daggers at him. "You're sick...you know that? You're sick and twisted and perverted...and I hate you."

He laughed softly and leaned forward even further, so that he could whisper in her ear. "I must admit, I am filled with a sort of...perverted pleasure when I see your reactions. They are most...stimulating."

She thrashed beneath him, and he couldn't suppress a deep moan. "Mmm...that felt good..."

He glanced sideways at her and discovered to his satisfaction that her eyes had widened in horror.

"I thought Vorta didn't..." she breathed.

"Just because we don't doesn't mean we can't, my dear. Please...do that again."

Her eyes narrowed and she turned away. He reached out and twisted her face back toward him.

"E'shaa. _Again,_" he commanded.

Weyoun 5 had programmed her so that when he commanded something in Dominionese, she had to do what he wanted or else he would act on his original threat. It worked wonders, and he only hoped she hadn't forgotten it.

It seemed she hadn't, as she closed her eyes in disgust. She took a deep breath and started to writhe around again, and waves of pure pleasure washed over him every time her pelvis brushed against him. It was surreal how good it felt, and his mind was reeling, lost in a fog of elation.

Still swimming in a haze of ecstasy, he carefully slipped one of the straps of her bra down and lavished his tongue upon her warm, succulent flesh. She writhed in earnest at that, and he heard a quiet moan escape her lips. He could feel beads of sweat form at her wrists, which he still held in a tight grip above her head. To test her, he let go, and her hands fell to her sides before weakly pushing against his chest.

"Please...stop," she whimpered, and her voice cracked through her tears.

His eyes were aglow in triumph as he gazed down on her. She was weak, submissive...breakable. And he, Weyoun, had never felt more alive.

"If I stop, will you help me find Weyoun 6?"

She nodded in defeat.

He laughed and released her. "Well, my pet, I suggest that you start talking."


	12. Breakable

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He slipped quietly into his quarters. They had finally tracked down Weyoun 6 and the Jem'Hadar were on their way to intercept him. It would take some time, but Weyoun intended to use that time to his advantage.

He quickly disrobed and slipped beneath the covers, taking Emma in his arms. She awoke and stared at him.

"Weyoun?"

"You'll be happy to know that we have tracked my predecessor and the Jem'Hadar are closing on his position as we speak. And its all thanks to you," he whispered. Her face contorted in guilt and he laughed softly.

"Come now, my dear," he said, propping himself up so he could stare down at her. "Is that traitor really worth so much grief?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "He's ten times the man you'll ever be, Weyoun. I loved him and he loved me."

"And yet, here you are, helping us track him down. I wonder if you really loved him at all."

"Of course I did!" she hissed angrily. "I'm only helping you because there's nothing else I can do."

He smirked and stroked her cheek. "Tell me, Emma...will Weyoun 6 make it to Federation space?"

She looked away. "No."

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Really? Will he die?"

She nodded.

"How?"

At this, she looked up at him with triumph glowing in her eyes. "Blessed by one of your gods. He's going to die in Odo's arms."

His mood darkened at that. "You're lying."

She shook her head. "Do I look like I'm lying? And besides, its not like the Founders hate you or anything."

His eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"

She smiled. "You'll see."

His grip on her tightened, and she squealed. "Explain yourself, Emma."

She looked up at him with pain in her eyes. "Let me put it this way...you're very devoted to the Founders, and they know that. You're an asset to them, Weyoun."

His dark mood evaporated immediately. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

She shrugged. "What am I saying?"

"That the Founders are pleased with me."

She laughed softly. "You're their most loyal servant, I'm sure. And yes, I think they're as pleased as punch with you...most of the time."

He felt his gaze soften, and for a moment, a loving expression flitted across her face. But it quickly died when he took notice, and he laughed and kissed her fiercely.

"You can't know what that means to me, my dear," he whispered. He pulled her closer and gazed into her eyes before breathing in the scent of her hair. His nose lightly touched her neck, and a sharp hiss of breath escaped her lips.

"I see you haven't lost your sensitivity, my dear. I look forward to exploring this with you."

He laughed softly, then released her and settled down on his pillow to get some much-needed rest.

…

I clutched my knees to my chest and didn't fight the tears that poured down my cheeks. It was one thing to coldly observe someone die on television; it was quite another to get to know the person before they died. Weyoun 6 was dead, and I had just found out.

"Why so glum, my dearest? You just ensured that the Dominion will not fail, and I can't tell you how proud I am of you."

I stared at him icily. "Are you really?"

He smirked and nodded. "Now that I know you will not fail us in petty things like this, I'm sure I can trust you in greater matters."

I snorted incredulously. "Haven't I proven my worth to you already?"

He leaned forward and whispered into my ear. "More than you know."

I shivered slightly as he continued. "Now, my dear, do you know much about the Founders?"

I shrugged and wiped my eyes. "I know some."

"An unfortunate malady has spread throughout their numbers, and we are having trouble finding a cure. Do you know what it is?"

It had been so long since I had heard that three-second clip where Dr. Bashir read off the cure in Sloan's mind. Ironically, it was one of the last episodes I re-watched before I fell down that hole. But even so, it would take serious digging to even summon one of the four substances, and Dominion tactics to draw such buried memories out didn't sound very pleasant.

"No," I murmured, trying not to look guilty or worried. But Weyoun, it seemed, was an expert at lies, both in telling them and in spotting them. He saw right through my cherade and crushed me to the bed.

"You're lying, Emma. You're holding back. And you know what your punishment for that is, don't you?"

"It's been a year, Weyoun. And it's not like I committed the cure to memory. Do you honestly expect me to remember?"

He leaned forward and hissed dangerously. "I expect you to make every effort to help us. Either you tell me what the cure is, or I will act on my original threat. Now."

I closed my eyes and shook my head. "I can't remember. I'm sorry."

"I am too, my dear. I hate to do this to you, but..."

I stared up at him with a dead expression and knew that he had been looking forward to this moment since the day he was activated.

…

He quickly stripped her of her clothes, but he was delighted when she fought his every move. Tears still stained her face, but he brushed them away and leaned down close to her.

"Don't stop, my dear. I find your resistance...arousing."

She narrowed her eyes. "Glad to be of service," she spat sarcastically.

He laughed. "Thank you, my dear. I just like it so much when you fight back."

He ripped off her undergarments and caressed her exposed chest with his tongue, and he grinned when that got a rise out of her.

"Good." He kissed her, devoured her, dominated her like the delicious little slave that she was. He heard her urgent protests, which made him smile.

"If I'm making you uncomfortable, Emma, please, don't hesitate to tell me...it won't do you any good, but I'd like to know how you feel about this." He laughed again and relished her expression.

"I hate you," she spat.

"And I will enjoy you to the fullest," he replied, caressing her chest again. She writhed and squirmed beneath him, and he pressed harder in response. Heat was starting to grow between his legs, and he stopped for a second.

Then he simply laughed and moved his kisses down her body. His fingers stroked her feminine space, and her breath became ragged, which only made the heat increase.

His lips replaced his fingers, and she screamed.

"You filthy bas-"

Another smack across the face did nothing to deter her. "Bastard..." she whispered, her voice dripping with hate.

Gently, he took one of her wrists and held it between his fingers.

"What did I tell you about your language, Emma?"

She tried to tear her wrist away from his grip, but his grip stayed strong. A quick motion, and she cried out in pain, the sound of her agony filling his ears. He laughed gleefully.

"My poor dearest Emma. You're so breakable."

He returned to between her legs, and load moans and pleas continued to escape her lips; she continued to writhe. He glanced up her at her and saw that she was cradling her wrist.

The heat between his legs was growing unbearable, and he glanced down at the bulge in his pants.

"Emma?"

Her tear-filled eyes met his.

"Why is it doing that?" He knew the answer and enjoyed the sensation, but he wanted to see her reaction. When she noticed what he was talking about, he wasn't disappointed. She closed her eyes in disgust.

"I think you know the answer, Weyoun."

A deep rumbling chuckle escaped his lips, and he unzipped his pants. He felt release as he tore off the restraining clothing, but he noticed that Emma still had her eyes closed.

"Emma..._en'ku'baal he'li. _Look at me."

Her eyes opened slowly, and all her pain, grief, and anger were held in those green orbs.

With a swift motion, he acted on his threat, and she winced in pain. He drove the organ deeper and deeper, harder and harder. A strangled cry issued from her lips, and a river of tears flooded her face.

He tilted back his head, parted his lips and laughed as he had never laughed in all his lifetimes. This was beyond bliss...this was paradise, made all the more sweet by her tears.

He climaxed three times before he finally released her. Her eyes were squeezed shut, and he leaned forward and softly kissed her mouth.

"Did it hurt?"

She made no response. More tears were her only answer, but it was good enough for Weyoun. He knew he had broken her, and that she would think twice before she defied him again.


	13. Water and Sweat

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He strode into his quarters and smiled maliciously at the sight of her sleeping. He walked up to her and pulled her upright, jolting her awake. She stared at him with bleary and fearful eyes, and he chuckled.

"Come."

He hauled her to her feet, and she winced as he pulled on her recently healed wrist. He dragged her to the washroom and started to remove his clothes. He motioned for her to the same, and she obeyed without question. It pleased him that she had stopped resisting, and once she was naked, he shoved her gently into the shower.

He stepped in after her and closed the door, and now they had barely four feet square to move around in. He was very close to her, and she instinctively shrank away. He laughed and moved closer, pressing her against the wall.

After starting the water, he picked up the bar of soap and started to sensuously massage her with it, sometimes trading the soap for deft fingers. He vigorously scrubbed her back, her thighs, her abdomen.

"Don't you feel better, Emma?" he whispered once he was done. She nodded hastily and he laughed, the sound of it echoing in the small chamber.

"Now it's your turn." He handed the bar of soap to her and she took it relunctantly. Gently, she started to clean him, her movements tentative and reluctant. He smiled every time she moved near his groin, but she never went there.

"Emma."

She looked up at him.

"You missed a spot."

He placed his hand over hers and guided her down there, pinching her wrist so that she dropped the soap. She bit her lip, concentrated on his shoulder and started a slow massage, and he leaned back against the opposite wall.

Up and down, her hand glided over him, and he groaned in satisfaction.

"This is most pleasing, my dear," he murmured, gasping as she pressed a little harder. He pulled her closer and lightly kissed her lips, too caught up in the throws of pleasure he was feeling from her touch to do much else. He felt heat start to grow there and he grinned malevolently.

Ripping her hand away, he pulled her close and shoved her back against the wall. She gasped as her back collided with the cold surface, and she arched her back toward him, causing her pelvis to brush against the hot spot. He moaned and kissed her neck roughly. Water and sweat mixed as he devoured her, and he chuckled as he heard her moan in response.

He slipped a leg in between hers and pressed.

A shuddering gasp escaped her, and he smiled.

"Do you want me to wash your hair as well, my dear?" he whispered in her ear.

She glanced at him. "If you like."

He laughed. "Hand me the white bottle there."

She obeyed without question and handed it to him.

"Now turn around."

Once her back was to him, he pressed her against the wall, and another gasp was his reward. He started to comb his fingers through her long hair, and foam formed as the water mixed with the thick white liquid.

"Now rinse."

He allowed her to step back into the spray, and he watched in satisfaction as she leaned back and rinsed her hair. Her eyes were squeezed shut against the streams of shampoo running down her face, and as soon as she was done, he pulled her close and kissed her mouth. He backed her into the wall again and let his hands roam free over her glistening, wet body.

"Do you want me to wash your hair, Weyoun?" she breathed when he moved on to her neck.

He chuckled. "Vorta hair is...rather difficult to handle. It's best left to the professionals, my dear."

Then he paused and looked at her, tilting his head. "There _is _something you can do for me, though. I've heard about this and I'd like to experiment."

Her eyes widened. "What are you talking about?"

He grinned and gently pushed down on her shoulders until she was kneeling before him. Once she realized what was going on, she closed her eyes.

"Weyoun, please...I'll do anything but this."

He laughed. "You will do as I tell you, Emma. Unless you want me to punish you again."

"I'd take that over this."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? I must know how this feels, my dear."

He gently pushed her head forward, and after a glare from him, she closed her eyes and obeyed.

Weyoun leaned back against the wall and couldn't suppress a moan. The only thing that felt better than this was...mating with her. The pleasure was so intense that he gripped her hair as something to hold on to.

And heat was starting to grow down there too, and he didn't think he could stand much more.

"You can stop," he gasped after a few minutes. He hauled her to her feet again and held her close. "Oh, Emma...you have no idea how good that felt..." he whispered.

He stopped the water and pulled her back out of the shower and into the bedroom again. He pushed her onto the bed, then crawled over her. She didn't squirm or resist like she usually did, and he grinned as he started to kiss every part of her torso that he could reach.

"Mmm...you said you would take mating over what you just did. Why?"

She closed her eyes. "It's considered...degrading where I come from."

He chuckled. "Do you feel...degraded?"

She remained silent.

"Come now, my dear, you can tell me your honest opinion."

"I feel...a bit degraded, yes."

He frowned and leaned forward, pressing against her and stroking her collarbone. "I'm sorry you feel that way. As for me, the only thing more pleasurable than that was when I mated with you."

She glanced up at him with sad eyes.

"I'd like to do it again sometime," he whispered softly.

"Do what?" she murmured back.

"Mate with you. I assure you, my dear, never in my lives have I felt anything more...desirable. So, I'm willing to make a deal with you. You now have a choice of how I will punish you if you ever disobey or defy me again. Either you will mate with me, or do what you just did."

She closed her eyes.

"What will it be, my pet?"

She opened her eyes at the odd name and frowned. "I'll take what I just did as a punishment. I don't...I don't want to do that again."

He laughed. "Then we are agreed. But, since you've chosen that as your punishment, I am now free to mate with you whenever I please."

She sighed. "Nothing was stopping you before," she murmured softly, and if he had been anything but Vorta, he would not have caught her words.

"Excuse me?"

She stared at him. "I said that's fine with me."

"Oh good. We wouldn't want to start off this new agreement with a punishment, now would we?"

She shook her head.

"Now, have you given any thought to the cure I asked you about last week?"

…

I nodded. "I think I remember one of the substances."

"And?"

I sighed. "Radonine, maybe? And another one of them started with an l, if that helps you any."

"An l?"

He looked confused and I nodded in comprehension. "Like lagostolinine or something like that. I don't think that's it, but you know what I mean?"

He smiled down on me. "Yes, I think I do." He let out a breath of satisfaction. "Oh, my dearest, it's so...gratifying to see you finally let go of your silly apprehension and help us. I'm glad to see this change."

He kissed me roughly, and I breathed in sharply. A few minutes later, he pulled away.

"I'll try and remember the other three substances for you."

He laughed. "Good. Very, very good, Emma. I'm proud of you," he said softly.

I smiled. "I think one of the others was adonine or something like that."

His grin widened. "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events! And you told me you couldn't remember for the life of you."

I shrugged. "I was wrong, and I'm sorry."

He shook his head and kissed my forehead lightly. "No matter. Apology accepted, my dear. Think some more while I attend to business."

I nodded as he returned to the washroom to gather his clothes, and soon I was alone again.

I was surprised and yet not surprised to see how easily I had cooperated with him. I felt...dead inside, and although I still wanted to cuss and scream and stab Weyoun to death with a ballpoint pen, I restrained myself from doing those things. I no longer cared about the Federation, or Bajor, or this stupid war with the Dominion. All I wanted now was to get out of this hell hole alive.

Because nothing else but this pit of despair was real to me anymore.


	14. New Directions

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I lay in bed in the darkness, spending my time as I usually did: pondering why I was here. I had reached a comfortable standoff with Weyoun, where as long as I cooperated, his attentions weren't perverse or violent. He had been surprising gentle over the last week.

I realized that I really did miss Weyoun 5, with his childlike curiosity, his smooth and gentlemanly speech, his willingness to explore. Weyoun 7 was like 5 in some regards, but I missed that old spark.

And then I realized what I had been missing all along. Here I was, Weyoun's _slave_ for crying out loud, not taking advantage of the opportunities that had been lying before me for months. I was living the average DS9 fangirl's wildest dream; sure it was twisted and perverse at times, but for heaven's sakes, I was being held in _Weyoun's _arms every night, I could kiss _Weyoun's _lips at any time I wanted, hell, I had been extremely intimate with _Weyoun_. I was slave to the sexiest, most devilishly handsome man on the show! And it had taken me this long to realize that I might not be here forever.

Already the year was flying by, and I knew it was only a matter of time before the Dominion joined with the Breen and Weyoun 8 would be activated. And then on to the Second Battle of Chin'toka, the Breen's attack on Earth, the fall of Septimus III, Damar's rebellion...

My thoughts were interrupted by the object of my musings himself. As usual, he stripped and crawled into bed beside me, but not before giving me a gentle, sweet kiss on the lips. He laid down, and an idea came to my mind.

I propped myself up on one elbow, and slowly, carefully, I reached over and lightly traced the outline of Weyoun's ear.

He gasped and opened his eyes, staring at me in confusion. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Trying something," I replied with the sexiest smile I could muster. I took a firm grip on his ear and began to massage it, causing him to close his eyes and moan. I took my chance and straddled him, hardly believing my audacity. It seemed that Weyoun was just as shocked as I was.

"Emma?"

I smiled and leaned down closer to him. "Have I ever told you exactly what I love about you, Weyoun?"

He shook his head, but a slight smile was growing on his lips. "Go on..."

I giggled. "Well for starters...there's your ears." I lightly traced one again, gliding my finger over the slight ridges and up the back. He seemed to be enjoying it, if his lazy, satisfied smile was any indication of his feelings.

"They're just so...beautiful. I can't tell you how much I love Vorta ears. Like the wings of a bird, almost. Either way, I like them," I whispered seductively into his ear. I breathed on his sensitive spot, and I could feel the sheets tighten as he clutched at them. I laughed.

"And then there's your hair..." I giggled as I burrowed a hand in his dark mane, clutching and releasing the small hunk of hair I had latched on to. He seemed to like this too.

"You've never done that before..." he whispered breathlessly. "It feels..."

"Good?" I finished for him. I leaned forward some more to smell his hair, and I groaned when the scent of it filled my nose. It reminded me of woodsmoke, but I couldn't really quite place it. I felt a small twinge as I realized he smelled a little bit like my dad. I laughed.

"What is it?"

I grinned. "Just some random thought about human sexuality...trust me, it's...weird. You probably don't want to know."

He frowned. "Yes, I do. Tell me."

I laughed again. "All right, you asked for it. I read somewhere that human females are attracted to men who smell like their father. Don't ask me why, it's...odd, but I think it's true. You do smell a bit like my dad, and I like it. Whatever...the point is, you smell amazing..." I ended in a whisper, and he grinned.

"Fascinating...go on."

My eyes roamed over his facial features and I smiled. "Your eyes. My God, your eyes are gorgeous. I've gotten chills just from staring into them, Weyoun. They're...striking..."

My eyes went further down. "And the Founders gave you the cutest nose in the universe." I leaned forward and kissed it lightly, then moved on to his lips.

"And then there are these," I said softly, touching his lips with my finger. "They're so soft and delicate, yet so," I flicked my eyes back up to his as I finished, "skillful."

He breathed in a breath and let it out slowly, a coy smile growing on his lips. Softly, teasingly, playfully, I started to kiss his lips, but soon I was gasping for breath and moaning as he intensified it. I pulled away with a grin.

"Mmm...that felt good..."

He laughed. "I agree completely, my dear."

"That brings me to my next point...your laugh." My hands glided over his skin from his stomach up to his neck. "May I speak frankly, Weyoun?"

"Please do," he said sincerely.

I smiled sweetly. "Your laugh is the sexiest thing I've ever heard in my life, and I think it turns me on."

His eyebrows shot up and he started that deep chuckle, and I sighed in satisfaction. "Yes, that just about did the trick," I moaned as my lower part started to throb wildly. "Definitely...arousing."

He laughed harder and I groaned as I dove for his neck, kissing it, caressing it, flicking my tongue over the sensitive skin.

"Yes..." I whispered breathlessly. "Keep laughing. And then there's your voice, also very...stimulating."

"Is that so? Please, tell me more." I could hear the smile in his voice and I obliged him.

"You have this wonderful way of starting out a sentence in a sweet tenor, then you shift to a low, sexy baritone. I love it," I breathed into his ear, causing him to convulse.

"Do you?" he said with a laugh. The next moment, he gained the position on top and smiled down on me. "Well then, let me...arouse you some more," he muttered, grinning like an animal. He kissed me fiercely, but instead of just sitting there, I held him close, urging him on. I wanted more, he wanted more, but eventually he pulled back, panting for breath.

"Would you like to hear what I like about you, Emma?"

I grinned and nodded.

"Well, there's your reaction when I do this..." He forcefully and savagely caressed the sensitive area of my neck, and I twitched and begged for more. He chuckled.

"And then there's the noise you make when I do this..." His deft fingers found their way to my lower part, and I arched my back and moaned like a madman.

"Don't stop...please..." He laughed and pressed harder, and I groaned in pure lusty satisfaction at the way he was touching me. It felt so good...

But he stopped and continued with his list. "I do find the scent of your hair most pleasing, my dear, so on that point we agree." He leaned forward and indulged himself by burrowing his adorable nose in my tousled locks, and I smiled.

"And I do like the way you touch me as well, but you know what I like the most about you, Emma?"

I shook my head. "Tell me."

He leaned forward and brushed my lips with his own. "I like this new attitude of yours, my dearest. Your cooperation is the most arousing thing about you, and I enjoy it immensely..."

He kissed me in earnest and I moaned huskily, stroking his pale face with feverish hands.

"Weyoun?"

He glanced back at me. "Yes?"

I grinned. "If you do this again," I grabbed his hand and placed it where I wanted it, "I'll tell you another substance for that cure."

He cocked an eyebrow, then grinned maliciously. "Very well."

He started a skillful massage and I leaned back into my pillow, laughing as the intense wave of pleasure that came over me. He went a little harder and I moaned softly. Little by little, my moans became louder and more intense, and soon I was nearly screaming, begging him not to stop.

He chuckled. "I'm willing to keep this up, if you keep your end of the bargain. You promised me an answer, I expect you to keep your word."

"Asporonine..." I gasped, panting as the place he caressed throbbed in want.

He laughed. "I really do like this new attitude you've picked up, my dear."

He pressed harder, and when I opened my hazy eyes, I saw that he was watching me in glee. He seemed to enjoy my reactions immensely, and I looked closer and saw that his pupils had dilated. I moaned.

When he stopped and pressed against me, I knew he was enjoying this more than I originally thought. He was severely aroused by my show, and a slight twinge of fear ran through me at the thought of what might happen next.

He tore off my underclothes and did the same to himself, and he watched me intently. I simply panted and waited for the inevitable.

The first time two weeks ago, it hurt and it humiliated me. This time, it hurt, but I took the pain in stride. In fact, I wanted more. My body began to twitch involuntarily with each of his movements, and I gripped the sheets tightly. He reached a certain point and I screamed and bit my lip. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't see straight, the pleasure was so intense. I knew as Weyoun kept going that it was likely that I would reach my peak.

I fell silent and clutched at him desperately, my body slick in cold sweat. My torso was drenched by the time we finally finished, and he stared down at me in pure satisfaction.

"You...actually enjoyed that, didn't you?"

I nodded, too breathless and tongue-tied to even attempt speech. He grinned, and I made to grab his shoulder to bring him in for a kiss, but he caught my hand and laughed.

"Ah ah ah...I think you've had enough for one night, my dear. Go to sleep."

I obeyed, too exhausted to do anything else, but I knew that Weyoun could have gone on much longer, but I was only human and didn't have near his stamina. But right before I drifted to sleep, I felt a light kiss on my cheek, and I smiled as darkness consumed me.

…

He turned sharply at Damar's laugh and furrowed his brow.

"What is it?"

Damar gave him a sly look and grinned. "If you think I don't know what's going on..."

Weyoun shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about, Damar?"

The Cardassian grinned wider and took a sip of kanar. "I'm a man too, Weyoun. I know the look on a man's face when he's spent the night with the woman he loves."

Weyoun burst out laughing. "You have a _very _vivid imagination, Damar. I do find it amusing, but let's not get distracted from the matter at hand." The last few words held a threat in them, and Damar knew not to push his luck.

But when the Cardassian went back to his drink, Weyoun stared at the floor and pondered his actions. He _had _been thinking about Emma a lot today...mostly about how she reacted last night...

"Weyoun!"

He glanced back at Damar. "What?"

"I said, what do you think about our forces along the Bolian front?"

He sighed and shook his head clear, focusing on his job. He didn't miss Damar's satisfied grin, but he ignored it.

Later, when he went back to his quarters, he smiled at the sight of Emma reading a PADD on the bed. He watched her and recognized that she was mouthing Dominionese. He laughed and she looked up with a smile.

"Haach'vi daala, Weyoun. Gaa'le'be taal kan'sto'be? _Good evening, Weyoun. How was your day?_"

Her delivery was flawless and he grinned. "Jekor'enda maathake, Emma. Taal kan'heth'raa... ee'jan'kobe're naa'li. _Very well done, Emma. My day was...satisfactory at best._"

She frowned. "Bel'shaala reth'ke'ne. _I'm sorry to hear that._"

He laughed and clapped his hands together. "My, my, you have improved, haven't you? Your accent was _perfect,_" he said emphatically, walking toward her. She set down the PADD and entered his waiting arms, wrapping hers around him tightly. He kissed her gently, and he felt her smile through the kiss.

"You look tired," she whispered. He sighed, and she tilted her head in concern. Then she grinned.

"Can I try something?"

He looked at her with surprise. "Try what?"

Her grin widened. "You'll see."

His unsatisfactory day at Central Command fell from his shoulders as his interest was peaked. She sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for him to sit on the floor in front of her. When he sat facing her, she twirled her finger, indicating that he should turn around. He obeyed and followed her orders when she told him to move closer to the bed. Her legs were on either side of him, and she reached down and unlatched his vest. He removed it, then leaned back against the bed.

Her hands rested on his shoulders and started to apply gentle pressure. After a few moments of that, she started to massage his tense muscles, and he felt himself relax.

"What is this called, Emma?"

She giggled. "A shoulder massage. You looked like you could use one."

She continued her massage, alternating squeezes with gentle pressure. His tension melted away at her touch, and he leaned into her with a groan.

"Mmm...a little harder..."

She obeyed, and he moaned. "That's it...yes...mmm..."

Another ten minutes and he felt completely relaxed. His tension had vanished, and he felt refreshed. He rolled his shoulder experimentally and smiled.

"You are very good at that, my dear."

She grinned and leaned over him. "Thank you."

Her lips pressed against his before he could reply, and although her position in relation to him was odd, he still found the contact quite pleasing. He chuckled softly and bit her lip lightly. Her hand, which was still resting on his shoulder, squeezed tightly, and he reached up and caressed her face softly. She pulled away, and he stood.

"Mmm...yes, that felt quite pleasant. Thank you, Emma."

She shook her head. "Yen'kaa'ra shek're. _It was my pleasure._"

He grinned and clapped his hands together again. "I can't tell you how it pleases me to hear you say that. Perhaps one day...we'll have no need for a Universal Translator."

She looked at him incredulously. "You think I'm that good?"

He slowly pulled her into his arms. "You've mastered more than I expected in such a short amount of time. Have you tried learning other languages as well?"

She shrugged. "I know some Spanish..."

"Speak some for me."

She took a deep breath and furrowed her brow. "Let's see...Me llamo Emma y yo tengo diecisiete años...vivé en los Estados Unidos, pero ahora, vivo con*...the Dominion...sorry, I'm not sure how to say that in Spanish."

He raised his eyebrows. "You call your native tongue English, correct?"

She nodded.

"When you speak to me in English, your Dominionese accent is...average. But when you spoke to me in Spanish, your natural accent improved dramatically."

She nodded. "That doesn't surprise me. Spanish is more closely related phonetically to Dominionese than it is to English."

"How does my English sound to you?" he asked with a grin.

She laughed. "Your English is sophisticated, diplomatic, and very beautiful."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" A slight smile played at the corner of his lips. "I meant what I said about the Universal Translator. You are showing a remarkable aptitude for the language, my dear. I'm proud of you."

He gave her a quick, gentle kiss on the lips and ran a hand through her hair.

"Now, what about the fourth substance?"

She shook her head. "I know it starts with an l, but I can't think of it for the life of me."

"I suggest you think harder. The Founder is growing impatient."

His tone had turned from warm and friendly to cold and dangerous in a matter of seconds. She stared at him.

"I'll do my best to remember, Weyoun."

His face remained neutral, then he smiled again. "I can ask nothing more than that, my dear. You've done well so far, and I'm confident you can complete this task."

*My name is Emma and I'm 17 years old. I lived in the United States, but now, I live with...


	15. Rebels

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

Weyoun strode into the room and smiled at me. I could tell he was very pleased, and the only thing I could think of was that he had seen that I was right concerning the Breen.

He walked up to me and pulled me closer, brushing a stray lock of my hair out of my face.

"Oh, my dearest Emma...I can't tell you how pleased I am with you. How did you know the talks with the Breen would go so well?"

I shrugged. "I knew."

He laughed. "Yes, after nearly two years, I've hardly ever questioned where you get your information. You've piqued my curiosity, and I hate for mysteries like this to go unanswered. I'll get the answer from you somehow," he said lightly, and I gulped.

I didn't relish the day when I would have to reveal to Weyoun that he was nothing more than a figment of someone's imagination, but I supposed I could soften the blow by emphasizing how real this world was to me, that despite Star Trek being a work of fiction, here it was all real. Maybe Gene Roddenberry was a trans-universal traveler or something, and the other writers as well, hell, I didn't know. After all that I had been through, I was willing to accept any explanation.

"We plan to take Chin'toka back soon, perhaps as soon as this week. How will that go?"

I was glad I could actually give him something he'd like to hear. "You'll crush them. The Breen are very valuable allies."

Just as I expected, his face lit up in glee. "Really? Please, tell me more."

"Every ship but one will be completely destroyed. This will hit the Federation just as hard as the Battle of Wolf 359."

He smiled. "That's excellent news, my dear. Which ship will survive? The _Defiant_?"

I shook my head. "Some Klingon ship. I can't remember the name."

His grin widened. "So...Captain Sisko will lose his precious ship?"

"I'm afraid so."

He laughed in pure glee and kissed me hard on the mouth, and I heard him chuckle as he trailed his kisses to my neck. He kissed every exposed inch of me, and I stood still and let him do what he wanted. He pulled away.

"I've been thinking...I'd like for you to visit Central Command with me. Come."

He took my hand and led me down twisting corridors and up stairwells to a room that I recognized from the show. The Founder was thankfully missing, but I saw Damar standing at one of the consoles and Breen and Cardassians in various corners of the room. I wanted to look around more, but Weyoun directed me to sit in a chair.

Damar turned to me with a questioning look, and I was sure he was searching his memories to see if he remembered me, since I was giving him a look of total recognition. He wandered over after a while.

Weyoun had his back turned to us, but I was sure that he was listening carefully to whatever Damar had to say.

"Have I seen you before?" he asked softly. I smiled and nodded.

"You wandered into my quarters one night back on Deep Space 9 and I got you coffee."

He tilted his head slightly and chuckled. "I'm sorry I can't remember more about that night. I should remember a pretty woman like yourself."

I laughed. "Thank you, Legate Damar. You're too kind."

"I never did catch your name."

Weyoun turned around at that and smiled at us. "Forgive me, where are my manners? Damar, this is Emma, one of our Dominion informants."

"Emma...it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine," I said, taking his hand and trying to convey my meaning across to him while circumventing Weyoun. Damar had yet to realize his potential, as he still had a glass of kanar in his hand. He took my hand and kissed it, and Weyoun rolled his eyes.

"Damar, what do you think about the new offensive on the Romulan colony in the Yenata system?"

He reluctantly turned away from me to answer the Vorta, but I kept my eyes on him the entire hour I was in the room. I thought about how much he hated Weyoun and the Dominion, and realized that the "episode" we were in would start the slippery slope toward his rebellion. Damar's glance strayed to me every few minutes, and every time it did, I gave him a bright smile of encouragement. I didn't look forward to explaining my behavior to Weyoun, but I was eager for Damar to wake up and join the Federation so I could get out of here. I needed to be careful around him, considering he was the linchpin to saving the Alpha Quadrant from total annihilation.

One of the Breen approached Weyoun with a radical plan.

"An attack on Earth?" The Vorta glanced at me and I raised my eyebrows.

"What do you say to that, Emma?"

I shook my head. "Bad idea."

The Breen said something unintelligible (I had no idea why the Universal Translator wasn't functioning for them), and Weyoun nodded his head.

"Explain your reasoning on that." Damar turned around to listen to what I had to say.

I took a deep breath. "You attack Earth, and you piss off the Federation. You'd only strengthen their resolve to beat you. Retaking Chin'toka, on the other hand, is a brilliant plan, and I know the Breen will prove their worth in that battle."

The Breen said something else and turned away, and Weyoun laughed. Damar looked at me apologetically, then realized that I didn't understand the Breen's electronic garble.

"Did you hear what he said?"

I shook my head. "No, why?"

He smiled sympathetically. "He asked Weyoun why he was taking advice from a little girl."

"That's a good question, actually," I said sarcastically. I really didn't care what Thot Gor thought of me, I just wanted to get a message across to Damar. I stared at the glass in his hand.

"Would you like some?"

I shook my head. "I hear it tastes disgusting."

Damar laughed. "Humans have noted its...sour taste, but Cardassians find it quite appealing."

"I sometimes think you find it far too appealing for your own good, Damar," said Weyoun, his back still turned on us. Damar rolled his eyes and I smiled.

"What would he know?" I whispered to him. "He can't even taste it."

"That may be, but I find the smell of that swill offensive," replied Weyoun. I stared at him incredulously, and he turned around with a smile.

"Now, Damar, if you're finished fraternizing with her, we have work to do."

I winked at Damar and nodded to him, and he gave me a strange look. He turned to look at Weyoun, then back to me. A slight grin played around his lips, and he winked back.

…

"She's a beautiful woman, Weyoun. You've found yourself a nice catch," Damar murmured softly once he returned to the Vorta's side. Weyoun turned to the Cardassian with a confused expression on his face.

"What is that supposed to mean, Damar?" he hissed softly.

"She said you can't taste kanar. Now, assuming that's true, the only way she would know that is if you told her. That's not common knowledge among humans, I'm sure, and that's a very...intimate tidbit of information..."

Weyoun glared at him. "She had prior knowledge of my sense of taste before I even met her. I suggest you leave those ridiculous conclusions to yourself."

"Whatever you say," Damar replied with a smile. He could see the possessive way the Vorta had stared at her, and the human seemed to be in tune with Weyoun's wishes. If she really had been an informant since their time on Deep Space 9, that meant that Weyoun had been hiding her for nearly two years. He tried his hardest to remember that night she mentioned, but unfortunately, too many other nights seemed to play out in the same pattern, and he couldn't distinguish one from another. He sighed and shook his head.

His hand automatically raised the glass to his lips, but he stopped and set it down. Weyoun was right; he wasn't solving any of his worries by getting drunk. No...he needed to face his problems like a man. Like a Cardassian. If that human girl could put up with Weyoun for two years, than he could be just as brave as her.

He wondered about the nature of their relationship as he continued his work. Emma had been almost reluctant to voice her opinion about the Breen's plan to attack Earth, and she acted as if she knew everything about him...

He wanted time to ask her questions. She knew something, or many things that he did not, and he wanted to know what she knew. She had treated him kindly, with respect, but not like she was attracted to him. It was as if she was peering into his soul when she flashed him those encouraging smiles, as if she saw a Damar he didn't see when he looked in the mirror. It disturbed him, but it intrigued him as well. He wanted to know about this... "new" Damar.

But it was unlikely that he would get a moment alone with her with Weyoun watching her every move. Or was he? Where was she staying? He quickly checked the personnel manifest, but he didn't see her name on the list. Had she been in the building the entire time? Was she staying on a ship?

A possibility floated to the forefront of his mind, and the more he considered it, the likelier it seemed. Maybe she was living with Weyoun, in his quarters, but that would be even harder to access with Jem'Hadar outside at all times.

Weyoun interrupted his thoughts by handing him a PADD, and he realized it was time to interrogate the Klingon and the Trill. Emma was escorted out by two Jem'Hadar, but not before giving him one last encouraging look. Weyoun noticed and frowned. Did she know something about the Cardassian that she wasn't telling him? After this interrogation, he would have to find out.

…

Two Cardassians entered Weyoun's quarters, and I stood up quickly, apprehensive. They gave me reassuring looks and told me to come with them. I didn't see any Jem'Hadar outside Weyoun's quarters, but I didn't ask why they weren't there. They led me down a few halls and into a room.

Damar smiled at me and gestured that I sit.

"It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to ask you a few questions."

I nodded, but I couldn't let go of the guilty feeling that plagued me. If Weyoun found out that I was outside his quarters without his permission...

"Don't worry, the Vorta's clone won't be here for another two hours. Now...who are you?"

I sighed. "I'm Emma."

"Emma who?"

"Emma Lee Benson-Ross."

"And where are you from?"

"Earth."

Damar raised his eyebrows. "All right. Why are you here? If you've been in Weyoun's care for the last two years, then that means you came to Deep Space 9 during our occupation. How?"

I shook my head. "It's very hard to explain, and I'm not sure how I got into this hell hole in the first place," I said. I felt tears prick my eyes and I had to close them and compose myself before continuing. I opened my eyes and saw that Damar was looking at me with pity etched into his features.

"I can't pretend to know how you've been treated for the last two years. To tell you the truth, I didn't even know you existed until this morning."

I gasped as I realized something. "You said Weyoun 7 is dead, and yet I saw Breen in the Command Center today...what the...?"

His glance was wary. "Something wrong?"

I shook my head. "I don't know...but something's off. Weyoun 8 wasn't supposed to show up until...hell..."

Damar simply shook his head. He probably had no idea what I was talking about.

"We had planned to interrogate the prisoners earlier, but for some reason Weyoun postponed it."

I nodded, a little relieved. For a moment, I was scared that the timeline was completely messed up, and that I would die at the hands of the Dominion. I shook my head of those thoughts and gave Damar a meaningful look.

"Damar, listen to me. How many more Cardassians have to die before you wake up and do the right thing?"

He stared at me. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about rebellion. Start a resistance movement. Join the Federation. Get these Dominion bastards off your planet."

…

He stared at her in wonder as she laid out the plans that had been slowly forming in the back of his mind since the attack on Septimus III. As if she had read his mind, she told him how to contact the Federation and gain their support, even giving him a little advice about how to run a resistance cell.

"Oh, and hide your wife and family now. Otherwise the Dominion will get a hold of them and kill them as punishment."

He sat down in the chair opposite her, resolve starting to spread through him. He could do this. He knew the Cardassian military and people were tired of the Dominion, tired of the way they were being treated. It was time to make a stand.

"Thank you, Emma. I...I needed that."

She stood up, took a few steps toward him and knelt down in front of him. "You're a good man, Damar. You could be the deciding factor on who wins control of the Alpha Quadrant when this war is over. The end is coming soon, so you need to act quickly. I know you can do this."

He placed a gentle hand over hers and nodded. "What about you? I can't imagine what it must have been like being Weyoun's..."

"Informant? Prisoner? Slave? It hasn't always been fun, and I'm not proud of some of the things I've done...but I'm not the issue here, you are."

"You're more important than you think, Emma. I can tell you know things...things a pretty little girl like you shouldn't."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You're right. Sometimes I wish the Dominion had killed me two years ago. I am _so _ready for this to be over...I need you to help end this war. Please, Damar...I can't take much more of this. I've tried to handle it, I've tried to be optimistic...but the truth is I miss my old life, and I want it back."

His grip on her hand tightened. "I'll help give it back to you, Emma. I promise you that."

She opened her mouth to thank him, but the door opened and Weyoun strode in. They both stood quickly, and Damar placed himself in front of her.

"You're back early, Weyoun."

He stayed silent and stared at Emma.

"If you're wondering why she's here, I brought her here."

"Why is that, Damar?"

"I wanted her opinion on the Breen's plan to attack Earth. I thought her position was interesting, and I wanted to know more."

Weyoun raised an eyebrow, and Damar could tell he probably didn't believe him.

"Emma." His voice held a warning, a threat that Damar had rarely heard. It shed some light on how he probably treated her, and she walked out from behind him and faced Weyoun.

"Yes?"

"The Jem'Hadar will escort you back to your quarters."

She obeyed without question, and once she was gone, Weyoun turned to Damar.

"I meant what I said-"

"I'm not interested in hearing your excuses, Damar. We'll talk later about this, but for now...if I ever see you around her again..."

"_It should be clear to you by now that no one is irreplaceable."_

Weyoun 5's words rung in his ears and he nodded in understanding. "I understand."

With one final glare, Weyoun left Damar in his quarters and followed Emma back to his own. She gave him a fearful look when he walked in, and he made sure to keep a stoic, cold face.

"What did I tell you about leaving this room?"

She bowed her head. "I don't see what the problem was."

"Don't you?" His voice cut her like a knife, and he strode forward and gripped her wrists tightly. "What did you tell him?"

"I...I told him what he needed to hear," she spat back, relieved that she could come up with a plausible excuse. Her words weren't untrue at all; Damar needed to be woken up.

"And what," he replied softly with a sneer, "did he need to hear from the likes of you?"

She frowned right back at him. "That he needs to stop acting like a drunken idiot and get off his behind and do something."

He considered her words and laughed. "And you think that Damar will listen to you?"

She shrugged. "It's up to him to take my advice or not."

He smiled maliciously and twisted her around. Her flushed face was reflected in the small mirror that hung on the wall, and his pale reflection stared back at him. Her face drained of color when she saw the look in his eyes.

"I don't care what you told him, Emma. You need to be punished for disobeying me."

His words had grown cold and dangerous, and he pushed her against the wall. He quickly walked up to her so that she couldn't escape, and he shoved her down to her knees.

She shuddered as he unzipped his pants, and when he stood there half-naked, she avoided looking at his groin.

"Do I need to resort to harsher measures?" he growled as she hesitated.

Reluctantly, she obeyed and lathered him with her tongue. He gasped and gripped her hair, using his grip to direct her. He liked this...he liked it more than he should. He had pondered his predecessors' obsession with mating rituals and the like, and he found himself disgusted by the crude, vulgar traditions of these Alpha Quadrant types. But now...he pressed one hand against the wall to steady himself, and a low, soft chuckle issued from his throat.

"Mmm...yes..."

For nearly fifteen minutes, he indulged himself, but eventually he came to his senses and released her.

"Now. I want to know what that fourth substance is. I also want to know what you know about Damar, and how you know all these things in the first place."

She looked up at him with tired eyes, and he could tell that she wasn't going to tell him.

"Very well, it appears we are going to be here for a while."


	16. Truths Revealed

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

He strode into his quarters, grabbed Emma and slammed her against the wall. His swift actions caught her by surprise, and she was left breathless as she hit the wall.

"You miserable little wretch," he growled softly and slowly, and her eyes widened in fear. "How dare you hide this from me."

"What are you talking about?" she gasped.

"I'm talking about Damar," he replied irritably, shoving her to the floor. He knelt down beside her and yanked her hair back, and she cried out in pain. "That's what you were talking about last week."

"In case you can't remember," she whispered softly through the pain. "I already warned you about Damar."

He laughed mirthlessly. "And when was that?"

"The first time you ever laid a hand on me, Weyoun," she spat back, an ugly snarl on her face. "I told you not to push, but you ignored me completely."

He did recall her cumbersome excuse to prevent his predecessor from exposing her breasts, but he hadn't even realized its significance until now.

"That's a pitiful excuse, Emma. You can do better."

He dragged her out the door and dumped her at the feet of the Jem'Hadar.

"Take her to Interrogation Room 3A," he ordered. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

…

The room was freezing as they set me in a hard, cold metal chair. They bound my wrists and ankles to it, and one of the Vorta doctors put my long hair into a ponytail. I didn't know why he did this, but it disturbed me, and I didn't think I wanted to know why he did it. Weyoun appeared a few minutes later and smiled sadistically at me. I noted that there was a console in the room across from me, and he stood behind it for a few minutes. He didn't look at me as he scanned something displayed on the screen, but the ghostly light of it made his ashen face even paler than usual, as the only other light in the room was the light shining in my eyes.

The Vorta doctor returned and injected something into the base of my skull. I cried out in pain, and I was overcome with the strangest sensation. It was if my mind were an open field, and I winced once I realized what was going on.

"_I hate that we have to go over this every time one of my clones is activated. Let's begin."_

Somehow, his voice rang through my head. I glanced up at him and noticed he was wearing some sort of device on his neck, and I supposed it was linked with whatever the doctor had injected into me. He asked me my name and I tried to block him out.

"_Oh, it's useless to resist this, my dear. Tell me your name."_

"You know my name," I murmured back. A wave of pain ran through me and I gasped.

"_In here. Think your answer in your mind, and I will hear it. And don't even think of hiding answers from me. If you do, I will sift through every memory, every thought until I get what I want, and it will not be pleasant for you. Do you understand?"_

_Yes, _I thought back to him.

"_Good. Now tell me your name."_

I stared at him. _You know my name._

"_Your full name." _His voice was exasperated as it echoed in my skull.

_Why do you want to know?_

Pain washed over me again and I gasped, then bit my lip. The pain was like the worst headache in the history of the universe, and tears streamed down my cheeks. I understood that Weyoun was getting impatient, and I knew it was best not to make him any angrier than he already was.

_My name is Emma Lee Benson-Ross._

"_Much better. Now...where are you from? I want to know where you lived before you came to the station. Don't describe it to me...I want to see it through your eyes."_

I conjured up an image of home, with its wide picture window facing the street and the porch swing creaking in the breeze. I thought of my mom and my dad and my two brothers, and a flood of memories overwhelmed me. I could feel Weyoun sift through them, and it felt terrible as he tossed aside moments in my life as if they were trash. He was looking for something useful, but I'm sure that a spelling bee back in fifth grade and my first time to ride a bike weren't helping him. He seemed to linger on the more embarrassing and painful memories, and he played them over and over again for me, I guess as punishment. More tears streamed down my cheeks as he did this.

_Please stop, _I begged him. His laughter reverberated through me and echoed in my head.

"_Your childhood may not have revealed any useful information, but I have gained more insight into how to punish you effectively. I found that highly amusing."_

_Of course you did, you bastard._

Another wave of pain overcame me as I insulted him, but this time it was concentrated in my mouth. It felt like a burning poker had been placed on my tongue, and I gritted my teeth in a futile effort to block it out. However, nothing helped and I whimpered in pain. I heard him hiss softly to me when the agony finally abated.

"_Watch your tongue, or you'll feel that again."_

Weyoun moved on to my adolescent years, sifting through middle school and junior high, until he stumbled upon that night in ninth grade.

For a moment, my mind was free of him, but then he entered back in, and it hurt me. Agony ripped through me as he replayed every one of my memories where he had dominated me in some way. He was angry, and I could feel him entering me as if we were actually back in his quarters, engaged in intimate behavior. I screamed aloud, and more tears flooded my face.

"_Why didn't you tell me about this...Star Trek? So I was nothing more than a figment of your imagination? Well, how do you feel now, Emma? What am I to you now?"_

_You are real, _I replied desperately, _from the moment I came to the station, you were real!_

"_And that scared you, didn't it? You fear me..." _

_Yes, _I thought softly. _Yes, I fear you._

Triumphant laughter rang in my ears, inside and out, and I realized Weyoun was physically laughing at me and using the probe at the same time. It was disconcerting, and shameful tears streamed down my cheeks as I admitted to him how much he scared me. He held my life in my hands, and with a word he could snatch it from me. In his own way, he was terrifying.

And yet in all this, I had held that one advantage, that near-omnipotent knowledge about him and this universe. But it was gone now, and he knew the truth.

"_It appears this...Jeffrey Combs did a fair rendition of me. Strange how much he resembles me, isn't it? Now, as for how you got here..."_

Memories of that day in January floated before my eyes, but they were jumbled and unclear. I was still trying to recover from his recent discovery and I couldn't concentrate.

He pushed me, and I cleared my mind and gave him what he wanted.

_It was cold...bare trees...feet were freezing...big log off the path..._

_Kaden...weed..._

_Falling...cold and dark, falling down..._

"See how much easier it is when you cooperate?"

I jumped as he spoke aloud, and I noticed that he had moved from behind the console and had apparently been circling me the entire time. I felt exhausted, and I supposed he could still sense my thoughts as he spoke in my mind again.

"_Three hours have passed since you came in here. Sifting through memories is time consuming."_

He finished the interrogation and the Jem'Hadar led me away. As I lay shivering on the bed, I let my tears fall. I no longer held an advantage over him; I suppose if he wanted to know something and I didn't tell him right away, he could have me hauled down to that room again and he could search my memories. I could tell that he was still angry, despite his calm facade during the interrogation.

All I could do now was wait for the end, whether that be my death or his.

…

He laughed when he saw her curled up in a tiny ball, tears running down her cheeks. It seemed he was finally making progress toward breaking her, and the thought thrilled him. He strode up to her and yanked her to her feet.

"I hope you've gotten enough rest for today, my dear, because you're going to have to work hard tonight as punishment."

"What do you mean?" she whispered, and he was pleased to hear that her voice was laced with fear.

He pushed her down to her knees, and within a few seconds, his pants and underwear crumpled around his ankles.

"You can start here," he muttered maliciously. Her cheeks were still slick with tears as she moved to obey him, and he laughed as he actually felt the coldness of her tears down there. He was enjoying this arrangement immensely: whenever Emma obeyed him, it meant the Dominion was one step ahead of the Federation, but when she didn't, he still derived pleasure from her humiliation and degradation. A few more nights like this, and he would have her on a leash; she would finally see her place as the slave that she was: a delightful one at that. He was growing tired of her defiance.

He released her and yanked her back to her feet, fiercely kissing her neck and shoulders. He didn't bother being gentle at all; he bit and roughly nibbled on her skin, feeding his hunger and residual anger. She hissed and gritted her teeth at his actions, and when she flinched away slightly, his fingernails dug into her arms.

"Stay still," he growled, pushing her onto the bed. She didn't have a chance to twist around and face him before he pinned her down. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her to a kneeling position, her back to his chest. The material of her dress was thin, and despite the fact that he wasn't very strong, he managed to rip it off her with little effort. However, he didn't simply toss it to the floor. He placed it next to him on the bed in case he needed to use it later.

He felt a few tears drop onto his arms as he ran his nails down the length of her body. He bit her neck so hard it almost drew blood, and once he realized this, he bit harder until it did. She screamed out in pain, and he took immense pleasure in her misery.

"Please...please, Weyoun..." she pleaded, tears still running down her face.

He laughed. "Oh, it's too late to beg, my dear! I want to hear you scream..."

He bit her again and his desire was fulfilled: she screamed loudly, the sound of it ringing in his ears. He dug his fingernails into her skin, bit her neck and shoulders repeatedly, relished the sounds of her pleas and screams. Heat began to grow between his legs at her cries, and he laughed at the perverseness of it all. He twisted her around and pinned her down on the bed.

"Now, my dear," he whispered lightly in her ear, "it appears my body desires yours, and when I do this, I want to hear you beg me to stop."

She stared at him through tear-filled eyes. "Like that will make any difference?"

He slapped her hard across the face, and she squealed in pain. "You talk only when I ask you a question," he growled. "If you beg me, I might be inclined to finish early, or to be more gentle..."

His eyes glittered in malice as he stared down at her helpless form. "Now beg."

She stayed silent, earning her another slap across the face. She gasped.

"I said beg!"

He rarely ever raised his voice, even when he was highly emotional, preferring soft yet dangerous threats over shouts.

A small smile raised the corners of his lips as he heard her barely audible plea.

"Please, Weyoun...please, don't do this..."

He chuckled darkly and started to pull down her underwear.

"Please...I beg you...I'll do anything you say, but please..."

He laughed even louder and prepared himself.

"I'll tell you anything you want to-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off by a scream as he forced himself into her, and a fresh batch of tears streamed freely down her cheeks.

"Please!" she howled, "please stop!"

A deep, rumbling chuckle started in his throat and escaped his lips as his mind slowly lost itself in pleasure.

"Weyoun!" she screamed. "Ro'lur'aalam shaa'kem! _I beg of you, stop!_"

As the Dominionese reached his ears, he laughed in earnest at her valiant attempt, and he decided to oblige her. His movements became gentle, but there was no loss of pleasure on his side. He was still angry, but toying with her was much more fun than simply interrogating her. Emma was most enjoyable when she was in pain or felt threatened.

After he was finished, he pulled away and leaned down, chuckling.

"Oh, I highly enjoyed that, my dear, and your pleas made the experience all the more pleasurable."

He nipped her earlobe and moved down her body to her breasts. When he gave them the same attention he had given her neck and shoulders, he was rewarded with more cries and a murmured plea. He moaned.

"I want to try mating again, but this time..."

He leered at her sadistically and whispered softly, "You will please me this time around, Emma, and I want you to enjoy it."

He switched places with her as his groin began to harden, and he smiled at the wonderful way her hips settled over his. With a nod, she obeyed, but nothing could prevent her from crying out in slight pain. He gripped her hips tightly and guided her over him, but after a while she moved on her own. Back and forth in the lustful steps they danced, and he reared back his head and laughed in pure ecstasy. Paradise was his as she pleased him, and he moaned and roughly caressed her waist and hips.

Again, they traded places, and until the sun crept through the small window, he let out his residual anger and lust on her. As the room filled with soft, dim light, he looked over her body in satisfaction. A bruise was starting to form where he had slapped her, and he spied bite and scratch marks all down her body. Her skin was slick with sweat from the three other times he had had his way with her, and her eyes were squeezed shut, as if trying to block out the last six hours.

He yanked her up and shoved her toward the shower, but he was satisfied for the moment and didn't toy with her like he usually did. He simply let her bathe and did the same for himself, smiling at the dark circles forming under her eyes from lack of sleep. The minute she had finished rinsing her hair, he shoved her back to the bed, leaving her crumpled upon it as he got ready for the day. He didn't even glance at her as he walked out of the room, but the memory of the night stayed with him throughout the day; even Damar's irritating rebellion couldn't spoil his mood.

Emma was cracking.


	17. Trips and Fantasies

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I was leaning against the bed, sitting on the floor and indulging myself in a good cry session when Weyoun walked in. Tears continued to stream down my cheeks as I scowled at him, but he ignored that and pulled me to my feet. He pushed me onto the bed and straddled me as always.

"My dear, delicate little darling...why are you crying, my little Emma?"

I sniffed and took a deep breath. "Do you remember the games we played? How you gave me kisses in exchange for my information?"

He laughed. "I see. I suppose you miss the simplicity and innocence of it all. Times have changed, my sweet, and its about time you accepted that."

Weyoun pulled a hypospray out of his sleeve and dangled it before my face. I eyed it fearfully, as it could contain anything from torture to unwanted ecstasy.

"On my home planet, there is a root of a plant called a _kilafa. _When ground up and combined with other ingredients, the _kilafa _root is quite potent. It's been a renowned hallucinogen for many years. Let's see what it does to humans, shall we?"

He made to inject my neck, but I struggled against him and slapped his hand away. I knew that would probably earn me punishment, but I didn't care.

"Oh, so you aren't eager to see the results of this experiment? Such a pity, Emma."

I growled and dug my fingernails into his arm. He simply smiled and hauled me out of bed, and I fell to my knees before him. I heard the rustle of falling cloth and glared up at him. His hand forcefully shoved my head forward, and I sighed and did what he wanted.

The sounds of his moans reached my ears and I pressed harder with my teeth. But he seemed to like it and murmured for me to do it again. I didn't think much about what I was doing, rather, I was focused on ways to kill him when the end came. It had been a month and a half since Damar left, and I knew the end was coming soon. I would have to be sure to make it to the command center before Garak showed up, or right as he did. I wouldn't miss Weyoun's death for the world, but my only fear was the Jem'Hadar. Few would be left in the building on the last day, but I suspected that the ones outside the door wouldn't be sent from their post.

"You're becoming quite talented at that, Emma. It actually pleases me when you break a rule."

He laughed at me and commanded me to stop, then shoved me against the wall. I prepared myself, flinching as he injected me with the drug.

For a few moments, everything was normal, then, slowly, the room started to tilt and I clutched the floor to balance myself. I closed my eyes and fought the vertigo, and when I opened my eyes, everything was different...

_The room was alive and bursting with swirls of brilliant color, and I smiled at all the different hues that pressed in on me like fog. Bright tans, grays, blues and pinks whirled around me, and a dark black blob was in front of my face. I reached out to touch it, but it moved away, and I heard a strange distorted sound._

_The sound frightened me, and suddenly the swirls of color seemed way too close for comfort. I was burning up and tore at my clothing, but a warm, gentle smooth thing carefully removed my clothing for me. I breathed in sharply as I felt a breath of cooler air brush my skin, and I felt better. But the colors were still intrusive and I shrunk away from them; they spun too fast for me to keep up, and I was filled with the sensation that I was on some tea-cup ride gone horribly wrong. Something hard and solid was behind me, and I clung to it, fearful that if I let go, I would be sucked into that sea of insanity. Tears stained my cheeks, but a cooing sound reached my ears and I sighed._

_The cooing got louder, and something soft and warm brushed my ear, then my cheek. This warm thing continued down my body, and it occurred to me that this thing might be alive. For a moment, it went away and I cried out. But at my call, it returned, moving against me. It was joined by a warm, wet thing that teased my skin, and I moaned in satisfaction because these things were here with me. _

_The gentle, smooth thing returned and vigorously massaged my skin. I sighed contentedly; the things it did to me felt very good. I leaned into its touch, but I was still loathe to let go of the hard, solid thing behind me. _

_But something very warm and soft pressed against the entire back of my body, and I leaned against it. I could feel a thudding sound reverberate through the middle of my back. The gentle, soft thing increased the force of its massage and trailed down my body. There was a place down there that tingled and throbbed at the thing's touch, and I cried out in pure joy at what it did to me. I laughed and cried tears of happiness, rocking and twitching with the swirls inside me, but I still kept one hand on the wall._

_The soft thing wrapped around my hand and placed it on the area below, pressing my hand against it. It danced inside me, then pressed my hand against the area again. I understood and happily tried the dance myself, and I laughed at the results. Throbbing, twirling, twitching...the place was hot and wet, and I liked it._

_I felt things wrap around me and turn me around, and the sudden change made me cry out in fear. The soft thing pressed against my lips gently, then took my hand from my body and placed it somewhere else. The thing I felt was hot and throbbing, like my place, but it wasn't wet. It was smooth, and the thing guided me over it. After a while, it let go and let me explore it on my own._

_The things wrapped around me again and shoved me onto my back, and I shivered at the coldness of the hard surface beneath me, and I whimpered. But the warm wet thing and the soft warm thing returned and gently teased my sensitive place, and again I laughed and cried for joy. I welcomed those things back, and I moved in rhythm with what they did. They worked in concert, and the wet thing danced inside me where the soft thing had been. I moaned madly and continued to writhe in hot, throbbing joy._

_Suddenly, they left me, and I felt very alone. I cried out for them to return, but something new returned instead. Something smooth and hot pressed against my place, and I giggled, encouraging it to dance with me. It obeyed, and I screamed and laughed and cried and writhed in the dance with this new thing that throbbed and thrusted in me._

_I couldn't stop laughing as it danced with me, and the dance grew more intense, and I laughed even louder. I felt an explosion of wet warmth down below, and I felt immensely better because of it. The smooth thing left, and I was once again alone. I clutched the surface below me lest I be pulled into the swirls of color that danced above my head, and I shivered in the cold wetness that now covered my skin._

...

Weyoun smiled in utter satisfaction as she lay flat on her back, breathing heavily and staring wildly up at the ceiling. He had found her reactions both arousing and amusing, but she needed to sleep now to let the effects of the _kilafa _root wear off. He looked forward to telling her all about her reactions, and he found the fact that she had pleasured herself so readily intriguing.

He pressed another hypo to her neck and watched her body relax, then he gathered her in his arms and placed her on the bed.

…

She awoke in his arms, and she stared up at him in confusion.

"What...what happened? You injected me with...?"

His eyes twinkled. "Yes, how do you humans put it...you took a trip? I assure you, it was highly amusing." He laughed at her horrified expression. "Oh, believe me, my sweet...you enjoyed yourself as much as I did. You seemed quite eager for my touch...and for yours..."

"What do you mean?" she breathed.

"I never knew your fingers were so skillful, my dear."

Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "You mean I...?"

He grinned. "Yes, you pleasured yourself, and I want to see you do it again," he whispered in her ear.

"I...umm..."

"Don't tell me you don't know how," he teased maliciously.

She shook her head. "I don't," she said softly. He laughed heartily and took her hand, placing it down below. She looked down on herself in surprise, and he guessed she had just now realized that she was still naked.

"It's ironic, isn't it?" he said as he began to tease her insides. "Me giving you lessons in sexual matters..."

He chuckled and increased his force. "And I hope you don't have an aversion to these things, my dear...from what I've read about humans, that's very unhealthy."

He stopped and pressed her hand to her skin, smiling as she started the pleasurable dance.

"You'll stop this when I say, understood?"

She nodded in defeat and started to twitch and convulse as she became more forceful.

"I've also read about fantasies that humans have when they do this. Did you have a fantasy, Emma?"

A tear trickled down her cheek as she nodded. "Yes," she murmured.

He chuckled softly. "And what happens in your fantasy?" 

She shook her head, and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Tell me," he purred, digging his nails into her bare thighs.

"It was about...you."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"I would dream," she began, shame creeping into her voice, "that you would command the vessel that captured the ship I was on. And you would..."

He grinned. "Go on."

"You would...come into my quarters and...tie me to the bed and..."

"And do what?"

"Ask me questions. When I refused to answer you would...torture me, but when I gave in, you would..."

"Say it," he purred, lightly running a finger down her body.

"Have sex with me..."

He laughed in utter triumph as he ripped her hand away from her body. "Oh my dearest, how delightful! Oh, I can't _wait _to live this little fantasy of yours with you. Oh, Emma..."

He indulged himself as he fiercely caressed her neck and dug his fingernails into her thighs. His hands glided up her body and massaged her breasts with almost brutal force.

"When I come back this evening," he breathed into her ear, "you and I will play this little game exactly as you described it. If you don't answer to my satisfaction, I will torture you. But if you give in..."

He laughed at her pained expression. "I'll make it pleasant for you, my dear...but you have to do exactly as I say, understood?"

She nodded and nearly whimpered as he continued to tease her skin. After a few more minutes of that, he stopped and left her lying helpless on the bed. The sedative hadn't quite worn off yet, and he smiled as he thought about the evening ahead of him.

He turned back around right before he walked out the door. "Oh, and do get dressed, my dear. You wouldn't want things to be too easy for me, would you?"

He chuckled at her horrified expression and strode from the room.


	18. The Last IOU

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**_

I awoke in his arms, and the memories of last night literally made me want to puke. My stomach churned and I made to get out of bed, but he held me back against his chest.

"I didn't give you permission to go," he whispered in my ear.

"Please, Weyoun, I _need to go now._" I hoped he would get my meaning and avoid me having any accidents on the bed.

"Kiss me and I'll let you go."

I frowned, then moved toward him, pressing my lips to his. In a swift motion, he held me down to the bed, and his lips and tongue were forceful against mine. I whimpered as I felt my stomach might not hold out.

"Oh, Emma," he moaned, kissing my neck, "I can't wait until you can stand with me above your planet and watch as I crush it beneath my feet. You'll be mine until you die, my sweet."

He chuckled and released me, and I raced to the bathroom, knelt before the toilet and vomited my guts out into it. I gripped the sides of the bowl until my knuckles turned white, and I hardly registered the soft footsteps coming toward me.

It finally stopped and I panted for breath, cold tears running down my cheeks. I turned my head and saw Weyoun standing there, and I was surprised he didn't cringe at the look I gave him. It wasn't one of angry loathing, no...it was beyond loathing. It was the look a serial killer gives to his victims whilst planning their death, and I almost found myself smiling at him. My gaze was cold and calculating, matching the look he had given me so many times before. I shoved past him without a word and swished some mouthwash in my mouth, then spit it into the toilet and flushed. I washed my hands, still saying nothing.

I didn't know why I vomited. Maybe my body had had enough of Weyoun's "entertainment". After all, I had been through just as bad before now and hadn't needed to puke my guts out. Maybe I was sick. I checked my forehead under the guise of pushing my hair back, and it felt normal to me. But then, I really didn't care. I was tired of being a slave, tired of being a toy. I wanted freedom, whether that be my liberation or my death. One or the other had to happen soon. Emma or Weyoun was going to die.

I padded back to the bed, Weyoun at my heels, and I sat down on the edge. I pinched the bridge of my nose, then I felt a hand lift my chin.

Mild concern rested in his eyes, but mostly triumphant amusement glittered in his amethyst gaze. I stared back with cold apathy and waited for him to make a move.

"Are you all right?" he whispered to me, fake concern dripping in his voice.

I shrugged back and still remained silent.

"Come now, Emma, don't give me this...what do you humans call it, the 'silent treatment'? Apathy doesn't suit you, my dear."

I simply rolled my eyes and casually checked my nails, ignoring the look he gave me.

"Do you need to be punished?"

His quiet threat prickled the skin on the back of my neck, but I stayed still and silent. He pulled me down to my knees and undid his pants. He wrapped a lock of my hair around his hand and pulled me forward, but I looked up at him with that cold glare.

"No," I said emphatically.

"Excuse me?" The threat in his voice had grown.

"You heard me. I said no." I was emphatic, but I didn't allow much emotion to creep into my voice. He was getting nothing but cold apathy from now on.

He started to laugh, and I sat back on my heels and waited for his next move. He hauled me up and shoved me onto the bed.

"Oh, Emma, I've underestimated you. Every time I think I've broken you, you rebound and become defiant again. Oh, this is too much fun, my dear. You do know how to keep things interesting between us."

He tore off all my clothes. "I will break through that mask you've put on."

I didn't even wince at his actions, simply stared at the ceiling and sighed in exasperation. He went harder, and still I didn't move or speak. I was waiting for him to get bored and go away, or to kill me when his patience ran out, or something. It was the same old routine now. Weyoun narrowed his eyes at me.

He stopped and pulled away, then jerked me up so that I was on top of him. He nodded to me.

"You know what to do."

He was no longer smiling maliciously at me, rather his gaze was as cold and calculating as my own. I just sat there and folded my arms, once again refusing to give him any pleasure. He could rape me all day long, I didn't care. But I wasn't going to see that triumphantly smug look on his face ever again. I had finally managed to wipe it off his face.

He sat up and stared at me coldly. "You really are pushing things today. You don't want to obey me? Well...we'll see about that tonight."

We glared at each other, and I had the craziest urge to stick my tongue out at him. But the childish impulse left and I plastered the smile he had given to Major Kira all those times onto my face.

The sound of the smack resounded through the room, and my cheek stung with fire. But I managed to keep a tiny smile on my face as I turned back to him, still silent and still not caring. I could take his punches like a man, and I resisted the urge to slap him back. I folded my hands and set them casually in my lap.

A tiny glint of anger peeked through his cold gaze, and I smiled a little wider at that. I knew I was poking a sleeping dragon, but I knew Weyoun no longer had the upper hand here. He had managed to control me until now, but now that I was displaying cold apathy toward every one of his actions, I knew he felt unsure. He would undoubtedly come up with something by tonight, but I would cross that bridge when I came to it.

Without a word, he got up, got dressed and left me alone, all the while ignoring my cold gaze. And as the door shut behind him, I smiled to myself, knowing I had just won an important battle. I hadn't won the war, but this was a good start.

...

I heard phaser fire outside the door and I waited until it abated before sticking my head out the door. The Jem'Hadar lay dead at my feet, and I immediately grabbed one of their guns and headed toward the Command Center.

Weyoun had refused to tell me anything about what was going on outside after our "entertainment" last night. I was still reeling from the things he had put me through.

_I screamed bloody murder as the substance ripped through my veins. It had been two years since I had come into contact with hydrostolonine; I hadn't recalled it being quite so painful as I writhed in agony beneath him. He laughed at my misery._

"_Come now, tell me the answer, my dear. Is Damar dead or alive?"_

_I cried out in pain. "Alive," I gasped._

"_Really? And where is that traitor now?"_

"_In the capital."_

_He nodded and injected me with the antidote, and the pain faded. I didn't have any time to recover before he lowered his head between my legs._

_I cried out again in a different kind of pain as he reduced my composure to ashes. I couldn't deny how irresistible his administrations were, and I hated him all the more for this torture. I berated myself for even hinting that I had fantasized about him, but I was too afraid at the time to make something up or to deny anything. He caught me off guard with the information that I had pleasured myself so readily, and all of this was literally making me sick._

_He didn't have to force his way with me, but it still hurt. He was well-endowed, it seemed, and tears ran down my face as he repeated every action that felt good to me. Weyoun was very attentive, watching me closely to see how I reacted to his movements, and he accommodated to what felt best. He wasn't lying when he said he would make it pleasant for me; I couldn't hold myself back at my peak, and Weyoun didn't prevent me from finishing. _

_Two hours later, I felt like vomiting. He had played extensively with me, and all I wanted to do now was sleep and forget anything had happened. Ever since Weyoun 7 had showed up, I had become very good at blocking things out. 8 now lay beside me and caressed my skin as I transported myself to another place; anywhere was better than here._

I continued up the stairs and down the hallways. It wasn't very far from Weyoun's quarters to the center of the building; he had the privilege of being close to where he worked every morning.

I gritted my teeth and shook in anger as the adrenaline and cold hate flowed through my veins; I didn't care what was going on outside, Weyoun was going to die by my hand today. I had had enough of him and his games, and it seemed my little fit this morning had bought me a little more time.

Just around the corner, I heard more phaser fire, and I barely glanced around the corner to see what was going on. I heard someone cry out and hit the floor, and when I looked around the corner, I saw a woman in a Starfleet uniform and four Cardassians enter the room I was headed for.

Kira.

I heard more phaser fire and two more cries as I came closer, then some murmured words.

"Colonel? Kira Nerys?" I cried out, hoping they wouldn't shoot me.

She turned around and frowned at me, but soon recognition dawned in her eyes. I turned to the others and was surprised to see Damar standing there.

"You're that girl from the station...we thought you were dead..."

A tear nearly ran down my cheek at that, but I glared at Weyoun, who was protecting the Founder.

"Come to watch your precious Federation die, Emma?" he muttered to me, a smug look on his face. But he couldn't hide his fear from me.

I laughed coldly. "No, you bastard, I've come to kill you."

Kira looked at me in shock, but Damar nodded in approval. "She deserves that right, Colonel," he said to the Bajoran. "I know Garak and I wanted to, but we should let her do this."

Garak bowed his head, and I looked at Weyoun one last time, smiling at him the way he would always smile at me.

"I hope you rot in hell."

I knew the weapon was set to kill, and as his cold, worthless corpse fell to the ground, I dropped my weapon and left the room. I stepped out into the corridor and sat on the floor, my back to the wall. I started shaking as I finally let the tears stream down my cheeks, and I drew my knees to my chest and closed my eyes.

After about fifteen minutes, I heard the door open, and a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around my shoulders. I leaned into the person's chest, not caring who it was, just glad they cared enough about the stranger girl to comfort her when so many other things needed to be done.

"It's over, Emma," Damar whispered to me. "The Dominion has surrendered, and Federation ground troops have landed on the planet. You'll be going home soon."

I sobbed into his shirt and bit my lip as uncontrollable tears poured from my eyes. I was still shaking, but he rubbed my back and muttered comforting words to me.

"I saw him die and yet I can't believe he's dead, Damar."

"No, I should have killed that jackal a long time ago, Emma. I knew he was evil, but...I never knew he'd do all those horrible things to a young girl like yourself. I tried to kill Weyoun 5, but I should have killed 8 before I left." He pulled away and lifted my chin. "But he's gone...and you're free."


	19. Epilogue

_**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. Author's Note: None of this would have been possible without my wonderful Beta Reader, long lost island. Thank you so much for being patient with me and my stories, and for pushing me to give my best effort.  
**_

_Epilogue_

I awoke with a start, surrounded by darkness, and I could see a great expanse of stars above my head. All I could hear was the whistling wind, and I realized that I was very cold. I shivered as I stood up, and I found I was in the bottom of a shallow hole.

_Falling down that hole..._

The memories from nearly two years ago came back to me, and I hastily climbed out. My fingernails dug into the frozen earth, and my feet found footholds in exposed roots. Within a few minutes, I was

standing on dead leaves and muddy earth.

I spun around, trying to get my bearings, when I saw a colossal log in amongst the trees. It struck me as familiar, and after looking around a little more, I saw the path off to my left. I hurried toward it, not caring about the tiny twigs that were whipping in my face or the cold that clung to my skin. I knew this place: the trees, the stars, the log, the smoky winter air.

Five minutes along the path brought me to the edge of the trees, and the lights of the windows twinkled at me, almost in a friendly way, like they were welcoming me. I hurried down the street past the quiet houses and the twinkling windows, down toward Oak Street. I turned the corner onto Heather Pass and walked the hundred meters to my house, and the lights were still on in the windows.

My key had been taken from me on the Nausican ship, so I walked up to the door and rung the doorbell, hoping someone was home. My mother's car was parked in the driveway, and my father's truck was next to it. I heard footsteps and turned back to the door.

It opened to reveal a middle-aged woman in a housecoat and slippers, her short, graying hair in disarray. For a moment, she said nothing, then she pulled me inside, screaming for her husband to come to the front hallway.

A balding, tall man came rushing from the bedroom, holding a gun. When he caught sight of me, he dropped it, and they both embraced me as if I might dissolve into smoke at any second. We were all crying and laughing, and the two of them were babbling about how they thought I was dead or kidnapped, and I babbled about how much I had missed them. We stayed in that little huddle with the door wide open for about five minutes, until the man had the sense to close it and fetch two boys from a room down the hall. They were eight and thirteen when I left, now they were ten and fifteen. I realized how much Nathan had grown when I spied a little bit of stubble on his chin, and the realization that I had missed two of his birthdays came crashing down on me, and new tears streamed down my face when they came to embrace me.

My mother and father joined them, and for two hours, they told me all that had happened while I was gone. Mom had finally gotten a new job as a real estate agent, and Nathan had made the junior high baseball team. Thomas had gotten first place in the science fair last year, and Dad had gotten the promotion he had always wanted. I cried along with them all the happy news, and by the time they were done, we were all exhausted. Mom refused to let me sleep alone, something I was grateful for, and I went into my room while Mom grabbed her pillow.

The first thing that caught my eye was a Star Trek: DS9 poster on the wall, with every Weyoun clone featured on it. I strode up to it and tore it off the wall, ready to burn it the first chance I got, but I stopped. Weyoun 6 was on the bottom corner, in the middle of telling Odo something in that runabout, and a tear ran down my cheek. I grabbed the scissors off my desk and cut his section out, then threw the rest in the closet, ready for a burning ceremony as soon as possible.

The little section went in my scrapbook, and I closed it just as Mom returned. She noticed the missing Star Trek poster, but made no comment. I threw the extra pillow on the floor and crawled into bed, and as Mom crawled in beside me, she pulled me closer so that she could hold me. I turned off the lamp and snuggled into her chest, and she was asleep almost immediately. I looked out the window right above my bed.

The vent right below it rustled the curtains aside, and I caught a glimpse of the stars far above the barren trees. They shone brightly in the clear, cold night, and the light of the nearly-full moon bathed the world in a soft, silver glow. The lights of heaven seemed to wink at me, and I heard the distant lull of street traffic. Despite all I had lost: an education, genuine friendships, time with my family, I now had a chance to start over. My life was mine now, mine alone, to shape as I pleased.

A bright star near the horizon blinked once, and I wandered if, in all those stars, perhaps there was a Cardassia Prime and a Vulcan and a Betazed. The mix of nostalgia and hope for the future that I got from watching Trek washed over me, and the one of the first genuine smiles in a long time graced my lips as I gave in to sweet, dreamless sleep.

I was home.

_Fin._


End file.
